Host
by Sasuke Kouken
Summary: Aerith's prayers were heard and granted,but first a vessel is needed to carry the Ex-SOLDIER till his body is reconstructed. Sora has been hiding in Midgar and now his getting more than he bargained for. ZackCloud CloudSora RenoSora
1. It starts now

-sigh- Yes I have made another fanfic....well this plot buny has been dancing in my head and not it really is bothering me. This is placed three years after kh2...don't you dare expect Sora to be some tiny little midget. Boys do GROW you know .....just want to make that clear =P Please tell me what you think ! I've tried really hard .

Please Enjoy!

* * *

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

_Crash and Burn by Savage Garden

* * *

_

It's been at least three years since the end of the Nobodies, three years since it all went down. In three years Sora actually grew, now he stood in par with Riku no longer Kairi's height. In three years Sora out grew the clothes he use to wear, and grew out his hair a little. Sometimes he would need to push his hair back with a headband making it look like a style similar to Axel's, Kairi helped him trying to style it, said it brought out his bright blue eyes.

Within three years all the worlds that had disappeared came back completely, yes there were still heartless but that was to be expected. In three years the Nobodies came back, but as their somebodies. Sora would visit Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid and a few others on their own world, called Gaia or rather specifically Midgar. He visited once and met up with Axel's somebody, his name wass Reno. Sora was confused at first because the names Reno and Axel don't fit, until Reno told him his full name. Reno Lea Sinclair…yeah that cleared things up all right. He instantly drifted to Reno and became fast friends.

Within three years Riku started going out with Kairi, and Sora was left without his light, without his Kairi and would frequently visit Midgar to take his mind off of things. Besides he liked hanging out with Cloud, Reno, Tifa and everyone else. In three years Sora was feeling as if he was losing his mind, the last trip to Midgar made him pass out for two days and he had to be in the care of Aerith, he had fainted in her church.

After those three years Sora felt his heartless side grow stronger, it would appear without warning, his eyes would flash a dangerous shade of yellow. Within those three years images starting appearing in his mind, memories that he never knew, memories of Cloud, and a voice that plaques his mind sometimes. He often wondered if it was Roxas talking to him…at this point, at the age of 19, that is what he wanted to believe…  


* * *

  
Sora's POV

* * *

I sighed as everyone was still fusing over me, it was not big deal after all I haven't been getting much sleep. Aerith looked at me, I offered her a grin as I stood up, the other's haven't shown up yet and I was a little grateful, she probably to them to back off a little.

"Ne, Aerith, sorry to trouble you so much!" I said to her.

She smiled gently and shook her head, "It's no trouble at all you had us worried Sora." she said.

I grinned and shrugged my shoulders, "I've just been really busy and all," I said.

Though the truth was that Riku and Kairi were keeping me up, yes we all lived together and it was driving me crazy. You'd think they'd keep quiet when they did you know…_'it' _but that's not the case. Yes, they are my best friends and I want nothing more but for them to be happy. But c'mon on!

Aerith smiled a little sadly, and reached over to caress my cheek. I can't help but blush a little after all she is very pretty.

"Still, do me a favor? Get some sleep?" she said and giggled, "Besides we can work on fixing up the church later I'm sure the others are waiting for us in Seventh Heaven," she said as she turned away.

I think about it a little, I actually wanted to hang out with Reno a little today, I smile at the though of redhead. I liked being around him; yes I have come to accept that I am at the very least bi-sexual.

I had a thing for Kairi, a little for Axel and right now I'm sort of stuck between Reno and…I don' know how or why, Cloud. The main reason why I didn't want to go to the bar today, both Cloud and Reno would be there.

I shook my head and smiled a little, "It's all right besides if I stay here I might actually get some sleep," I said and smiled sheepishly.

Aerith tilts her head and looks at me as if trying to see if I am lying, in the end she nodded her head and smiled. She's such a nice person, a little weird but sweet. She and Tifa both reminded me of older sisters.

"Ok, I'll tell them that you are resting," she said with a smiled and walked out of her church.

"Bye!" I said and waved goodbye to her.

Once she was gone I yawned, nope, I don't want to rest I tend to get a little restless if I just stayed put. I blame it all on the fact of running around trying to save the worlds. I stopped walked towards where my tools were; I was trying to mend a wall when I had fainted. I wonder how everyone else is doing, how is King Mickey? Donald and Goofy? Chip and Dale? Not to mention why hasn't Maleficent made her move in these three years?

I shook my head and knelled down reached for a hammer, a few nails and wood. I was patching a hole; I held the nails in my mouth as I pulled back my hair to keep it out of my face. I remembered Riku making a comment on it looking like Axel's hairstyle, well excuse me for growing out my hair…it was Kairi's idea…

I hammered in a nail, I wasn't thinking, well I wasn't focusing and continued on with the hammering. I remember when Riku, Kairi and I all worked on the boat trying to get to other worlds. Who would have thought we'd end up like this? It wasn't bad, by far, it was, and it is an amazing adventure.

"Ow!" I yelled as a nail dug into my thumb.

I hissed at the pain and tugged on my thumb pulling it out of the nails hold. It hurt more then I thought and it was bleeding a lot more then any cut I had ever gotten on my thumb did. But then again…I just hammered my thumb with a nail...

I looked around trying not to panic, towel...towel…huh my head feels a little fuzzy. I shake my head and reach out to the closest thing to me, the pond yes, Aerith's pond that apparently replaced her flowers. I don't know the story behind it and no one wants to tell me.

Sora dipped his hand in the water and let his blood flow into it; he was so focused on it that he didn't notice the door of the church open. Finally he looked up and saw Cloud approaching him.

"Sora…why are you bleeding?" he asked in a monotone voice but he could tell he was concerned.

He gave him a grin; "I accidentally hammered my thumb with a nail?"

Cloud did his best not to roll his eyes, and focused on the thumb in the water, he was surprised that it was bleeding so much. Normally he would have looked Sora straight in the eyes, but the way he looked now reminded him too much of him. Those bright blue eyes that seemed to glow. Argh, stop thinking about that…

He was so caught in his thoughts that he didn't notice Sora's eyes roll up in his head, he didn't notice his eyes flickered closed. And he didn't notice Sora falling forward into the water with a loud splash completely unconscious. Way to go Cloud….

* * *

Why did I faint? I'm not bad with blood…

I feel like I'm floating, it's really strange…

**_Good news Tseng! Me and..._**

**_Cloud._**

**_Me and Cloud here are both backwater experts. Oh yeah!  
_**  
I gasp out in pain, there are flashes of scenes in my head, and a voice I don't know…why is Cloud here? I don't know this…

I cover my ears in protest, stop it…stop it…stop it! I yell in my head, is the darkness inside of me trying to take over? No! I won't become a heartless again I won't!

**_If you want to be a hero, you need to have dreams.  
_**

**_Thank you... I won't forget._**

I can't open my eyes, I can't breath I can't feel anything….no that's not right I feel everything! Stop…please…

**_Good night Zack_**

Stop it! I can't…breathe…

_"This boy is perfect," said the first voice, a male._

"He will do fine at least until the other's body has completely regenerated," answered a female voice.

I feel someone touch my forehead, I can't feel my arms, I can't move I'm not ever sure I can breathe.

"You guys, are you sure? I mean he's just a kid," said a third voice.  
  
_I want to protest, I'm not a kid, and I'm 19 …_

_The female voice spoke, "He is strong but this is not only for you, you can help this child as well. There is a darkness that wishes to cloud him, you must help the key to the door of light. That is you mission, Fair…"_

There is a sigh. "Hm, well when you put it that way, how can I say no?"

"This will be difficult for both of you, when you are in control the body will morph to fit your own appearance, be careful," said the other male voice.

"So, how the heck do we do this?" asked the second male voice.

"Touch him," answered the female. 

After a moment I heard nothing, not even breathing. I start to relax and wonder when I will wake up from this crazy dream.

Suddenly I feel a gloves hand touch my forehead, and I scream bloody murder…

* * *

Cloud was able to drag the soaked Sora out of the small pond, the fact that the younger male had fainted startled him. He looked at the wound on his thumb and was surprised to see it healed, though there is a scar, but it was nicely healed over.

He looked at Sora's face and waited for him to wake, Aerith had told them that he wanted to stay behind and sleep. But Cloud knew better, the boy was restless, he couldn't help but get a good look at his face. His latest hairstyle fit him well, even though it brought back both bad and good memories to Cloud. He never understood why he was drawn to Sora, perhaps it was that he reminded him a little of Zack? Cloud smiled very faintly at the thought.

But his light smile faded from his face once he realized that Sora wasn't breathing. He tried his best not to panic, he pressed his ear to his chest to make sure he wasn't mistaken. He heard no heartbeat, nothing, it sounded so hollow that it sent shivers down his spine.

_'No, not again, no!'_ he thought as he began to pump his chest and was about to give him mouth to mouth.

Suddenly Sora sat up and screamed, he screamed so loudly Cloud thought the newly placed windows would break.

"Sora…Sora!" he yelled at the teen and shook his shoulders.

Sora's eyes burst open to reveal a faint shade of violet swirling around in his glowing blue eyes. It sent shivers down Cloud's spine, Sora stared at him as if looking at him for the first time in ages.

The teen reached out and caressed his cheek, Cloud didn't pull away, merely shocked that Sora wasn't dead when he didn't hear a heartbeat, perhaps he had imagine it?

Sora smiled brightly and leaned forward placing his forehead against Clouds, earning a slight gasp from the blond.

"Cloud…" he whispered.

Cloud didn't say anything, that voice, that voice-

But before he could ask or look at Sora again, the boy had slipped back into unconsciousness, leaving Cloud very confused…

* * *

Ne, what you think? Please review please please please!!!! DX


	2. Awake and Alive

Thank you to all those three that reviewed! This chapter is dedicated to you!

pairings: ZackCloud SoraCloud SoraReno RikuKairi may be others

Chapter: Awake and Alive

song inspiration: Dirty Little Secret by All-American Rejects...don't ask why lol

ENJOY!

* * *

_They watched over the boy, Sora, the key to the door of light, he was perfect for what they needed to do. Aerith had prayed long and hard asking why she was spared, given a second chance when **he** wasn't. The mother of all Cetra sighed but smiled gently, the wish will be granted but it will take time, how long she did not know. And that was when Sora fell into their laps._

_Sora, overly bright Sora, with deep blue eyes that seemed to glow without the need of mako. Sora, the hero of the worlds, saving them from both heartless and Nobodies. Sora with an overly large heart...Sora, the 19 year old fighting against the darkness that was starting to try and consume him, the otherside of his, Anti-Sora, it was called. _

_That Sora, he was perfect, slowly but surely __**Minerva**__ started to pour in small little doses of **his** memories into his soul, his heart, his mind. Normally she would not be allowed to do such a thing, but he was in Midgar,in Edge, in Gaia, and she could to a certain extent, have great influence over him in this sense. _

_She was pleased to see that his body didn't regret them, almost welcomed them, except for the few fainting spells the boy was alright. And Angeal had been right, this boy was indeed perfect for what they needed._

_As he floated there, in her lifestream, eyes closed, body not breath, sun-kissed skin and chocolate colored hair that had grown out over the course of the years. It was indeed time for the plan to be set in motion until **his** body was fully reconstructed, but it can only be done once. _

_Before she was going to proceed with the plan, she leaned forward and kissed the sleeping boy's forehead, "My child, this will be hard on you, but you're heart is strong," she smiled, "You will pull through..."_

_That was when she stood up straight, and called over the soul, the person, the man that will be given a second chance. In the body of this boy, at least for now till he own was reconstructed, if she didn't know better she could possibly pass them for siblings. _

_"You mission is to keep him safe, his heart fighting against the darkness, perhaps with your added light the attacks will lessen." she said in a smooth calm voice."You will reside in his body until your is complete but keep in mind when you take over or gain control of his body it will shift to match your own, sometimes completely and sometimes only a little."_

_**Zack Fair **nodded his head, "Got it!" he said as he grinned widely. _

_Angeal who was also present merely chuckled slightly, "Listen closely to what she has said to you puppy."_

_Zack grinned, "Don't worry Angeal I got it all down!"_

_Minerva smiled, "Fair, you must understand that you will have to explain yourself to him,before either of you try to even contact the others, understood?" she said. _

_Zack nodded his head, "Yes, ma'm!" he said, "Oh...what's his name anyway?" he asked._

_Minerva brushed Sora's hair slightly, "His name is Sora," she said._

_Zack nodded his head, "Sora..." he blinked, "So....how do we do this?" he asked. _

_Minerva stepped away from Sora, "Touch him..."_

_Zack looked a little confused, was that all it would take? He didn't ask but slowly he reached out and touched Sora's shoulder. Within moments it felt like his whole body was on fire, he screamed loudly, he hadn't felt such pain before, well may be back at Hojo's labs but this was close to that kind of pain he had ever felt in a very long time._

_Within moments he blacked out...

* * *

_Zack shot up screaming loudly, he was screaming bloody murder, he wondered if his lungs would burst and break. The he felt two strong hands on his shoulders, shaking him.

"Sora! Sora!" said the voice in clear worry, in clear desperation.

Then it all came back in a click. He had been in the Lifestream, Minerva had explained to him her plan, told him what, and why. So it all came rushing back to him and he stopped screaming, no wonder Cloud wasn't calling out his name.

_I'm in that kid's body, I'm in Sora's body..._

Zack looked opened his eyes and looked at Cloud, he hadn't seen him in what felt like ages it had been years. he still looked the same, those pools of lovely blue and unruly blond hair, those pouty lips and that confused somewhat lost look on his face.

_He looks like he did on that day...Sora must have given him quiet a scare..._

Zack reached out with his hand, well not really his hand, either way he reached out and caressed Cloud's cheek in a tender motion. He was happy when Cloud didn't pull away and pressed their foreheads together, he tried not to chuckle when he heard Cloud gasp ever so softly.

Zack grinned brightly, "Cloud..." he whispered.

It wasn't Sora's voice that poured out of those lips, it was Zack's slightly deeper voice that had poured and whisper Cloud's name. Zack watched as Cloud's eyes flickered as he recognized that voice, and Zack still smiled.

But before he could do anything else he felt Sora come back, he felt himself being pulled back. Zack didn't fight against it and closed his eyes as he felt unconscious but the last thing he felt was Cloud's arms catch him. He'll need to talk to Sora later...to night may be but for now he was greeted with the blackness...

* * *

Cloud had no idea what to make of what had just happened, one moment Sora was bleeding, faints and falls into the pond that had replaced Aerith's flowers. Granted the pond isn't that deep but considering Sora was unconscious it wa no surprised that he had to pull him out of the water.

Then to make matters even worse Sora wasn't breathing, hell his _heart_ wasn't beating! Cloud in all honesty was scared, he hadn't felt this afraid since...since that day...

The boy screams bloody murder but he seemed to be alright which confused Cloud even more as he stared at the boy, does he really have any right to call him boy anymore? He was 19....

When Sora had looked at him with those eyes that looked like he hadn't seen Cloud in years those eyes really got him. Normally they would just be a glowing shade of blue, Cloud often wondered how Sora got eyes like that without mako.

But this time instead of just glowing blue there was a hint of violet that swirled around in those eyes, the same shade of violet as **_his_** eyes. The simple caress of his cheek sent shivers down his spin but he kept himself composed even when their faces were suddenly so close together.

_What has gotten into Sora?_

But was really caused his heart to ache so tightly in his chest was when Sora had spoke his name. It took only a second for Cloud to register that voice, it was slightly deeper than Sora's but just as rich. It sounded so much like Zack's voice...

But before Cloud could even ask or say anything Sora went unconscious again, Cloud managed to catch him in his arms and sighed. He shook his head and stood up carrying Sora, well at least trying to, Sora wasn't as light as he use to be.

No he wasn't calling the boy fat or anything like that, it was just that...Sora was growing up...no he has grown up. It's just that Cloud hadn't noticed.

_Reno had noticed though..._

Cloud frowned at the thought, no he wasn't blind to the looks that Reno had been giving Sora. Cloud remembered the first time Sora had visited Midgar after the world had come back and had run straight for Reno hugging the older man.

It was later that day that Sora explained that Reno reminded him of Axel. Cloud had watched as those bright blue eyes grow dull, distant and sad within seconds, he explained how Axel had given up his 'life' so that Sora could go on. He even showed them the keyblade that Sora had gained from Axel 'Bond of Flames', Cloud could understand to a certain degree what Sora was going through.

Sora had lost someone, that was probably a friend, so that Sora could go on and save Kairi and but an end to the Organization. It reminded Cloud somewhat of what Zack had done for him...but unlike Cloud Sora wouldn't have to be sad for long.

Reno explained to Sora that it wasn't his fault and that he shouldn't blame himself, Axel wanted to do it for Roxas, for Sora. The brunette had asked how he had known, the redhead explained that he was Axel's somebody and gave the boy his real full name before joining the Turks.

Cloud had watched at how brightly Sora smiled and hugged Reno like there was no tomorrow and continued for a good five minutes apologizing to the redhead. But neither Axel nor Reno had ever blamed him, it made Cloud wonder if Zack had ever blamed him...

The blond shook his head, since that day Sora came more often to Midgar, hanging out with Reno, Cloud, Aerith and the others. He had gotten to know Denzel and Marlene, along with Barret and Vincent, no one questioned why Sora would spend so much time in this world rather than his own.

Though Cloud would notice the small glances that we sent his way along with the glances towards Reno which confused Cloud even more.

It wasn't until Tifa finally got fed up with Sora suddenly not laughing as much or that the spark in his eyes had dimmed.

* * *

_Tifa sighed and stood in front of Sora, Cloud watched from the sidelines not really all that sure of what to expect and Reno who was drinking was also listening though he was acting as if he wasn't._

_"Sora...what's wrong?" she asked him._

_Sora chuckled and shook his head giving her his trademark smile, "There's nothing wrong Tifa!"_

_Aerith who had been braiding Marlene's hair stood up and faced Sora, her face completely serious as she clasped her hands together. Sora looked a little nervous, as Cloud noticed, it seemed that the girls were finally ganging up on him to find out what was wrong._

_"Sora, please..." Aerith said,"There's something wrong, tell us we won't judge you." she said in that sweet caring voice._

_Sora sighed and bit his lower lip, running his hand through his spiky brown hair, "There's...no use hiding from you is there Aerith?" he smiled. _

_He remembered how clearly she could see though him._

_Aerith smiled, "Sora, it's not just us, everyone had notices, Reno, Cloud...Yuffie..."_

_Sora smiled sadly and sighed, "It's nothing big you guys it's just...it hurts..."_

_This time it was Reno, "What are you talking about?What hurts, yo?" he asked. _

_Cloud nodded his head as he looked at Sora, the boy shifted uncomfortably before he sighed again, "I'm just being stupid about it," he mumbled, "It's just...I thought we would always end up...together."_

_Cloud's eyes flicked as he finally understood, "It's about...Kairi?" he asked. _

_Sora nodded his head and sighed, "Yeah and Riku..." he said and grinned he looked over at Cloud, "I guess I should say sorry, I've lost my light Cloud."_

_Cloud took a moment to understand why that comment was directed to him, but then he remembered the first time he had met Sora. He had said 'Don't lose sight of your light', Cloud gave Sora a faint sad smile. _

_Reno frowned he looked confused, "I don't get it, what do you mean by that?" he asked. _

_Sora was about to answer when Tifa did, "Reno, he's talking about his crush, Kairi! How can you be so dense?"_

_Reno rolled his eyes, "Whatever, yo."_

_But Sora seemed to understand that dispite his words Reno cared, Cloud doubted that._

_"What happened Sora?" she asked him._

_Sora shrugged his shoulders,"It's nothing really, I'm just over reacting! Kairi and Riku are dating, but they did share the paupo fruit with me so we'll always be together anyway!" he said and chuckled, "I'm happy for them I just need to...mend I guess."_

_That was when Marlene spoke up, "It's ok! You'll find someone to love!" she said and grabbed his hand squeezing it._

_Sora smiled sadly, "Hm...may be you're right," he said and grinned and his eyes flickered to Reno for the faintest of seconds but he quickly looked away and glanced over at Cloud._

_Cloud wondered if he had imagined it, but the smirk on Reno's face told him otherwise, he felt a surge of jealously engulf him but he didn't really understand why. He was just probably being overprotective.

* * *

_

Cloud was shaken out of his thoughts as 7th Heaven came into view, there was a soft groan from the boy in his arms, he looked down and Sora was frowning. Did he have a fever?

"Sora?" he called his name to see if he was awake.

There was only a groan in reply but other than that he was asleep, he sighed and walk inside of Tifa's bar. She looked up to greet him with a smile on her face but it suddenly drops as she notices the unconscious in my arms.

"Cloud what happened?" she asked.

Cloud shrugged his shoulders, "He was fine when he suddenly fell unconscious," he said, he figured there was no point in telling Tifa everything.

Tifa sighed, "Well we should probably put him to bed, till he wakes up when Aerith comes back she should probably check on him."

Cloud nodded his head, "Yeah," he said.

Without another word he walked up stairs carrying Sora, Aerith was out with Marlene and Denzel, he took him to his own room instead. He sighed and placed Sora down, he looked down at his face, he looked peaceful and calm. Cloud smiled softly, glad that Sora was unconscious he leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead before he pulled away and shook his head.

_What...am I doing?_

He sighed again and turned to walk out of his room, he looked back and offered a faint smile, "Get better..."he mumbled and closed the door behind him.

Once the door shut behind him, Sora's eyes flew open, he groaned, "What....what happened?" he asked himself.

Shaking his head he felt like refreshing himself, only to realize who's room he was in, he looked around and chuckled a little to himself.

"This is Cloud's room..." he said and sniffed the pillow, "...it smells like cherry blossoms, cute." he mumbled and stood up.

He yawned, "What a weird dream," he said and opened the door to walk towards the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and washed his face feeling the cool water against his skin, it wasn't like the ocean water but it was good enough.

He dried his face quickly and glanced at the mirror in front of him, his eyes grew wide and he almost screamed. In the mirror's reflection stood behind him another guy, taller than him by a few inches with pushed back spiky black hair down his back, semi violet blue eyes that glowed like Clouds.

Sora quickly looked behind him but saw no one, "Wha-what? Am I going insane?!" he mumbled to himself.

Zack chuckled and grinned in a sheepish manner, "Nah, you're not insane! You're just the only one that can see me like this."

Sora blinked, "...it talked, oh god it talked to me..."

Zack pouted, "Hey I'm not an it! My name's Zack, Zack Fair! SOLDIER First Class!"

Sora blinked, _Zack? Where have I..._

"Ah! You're the guy I keep seeing Cloud with in those weird dreams I've been having!" Sora said looking proud of himself, "Wait...what's going on? Why am I the only one that can see you? According to you anyway."

Zack grinned and leaned against the wall of the bathroom, "Well, it's kinda complicated," he chuckled, "Only you can see me cause well...I'm ah...inside you?"

_Yeah Zack, great explanation!_

Sora looked even more confused, "Inside me? But...why? And hold up! How the heck did that happen, that doesn't make any sense!"

Zack grinned sheepishly, "Well, you see kiddo-"

Sora frowned, "Don't call me kiddo, I'm almost 20, the name's Sora."

Zack smirked, "Alright, Sora," the smirk turned into a grin, "Well you see I'm kinda well, I'm dead but I'm not a ghost at least not really. You see Minerva put me in your body, till my body is up and running! So you see we're gonna be roommates at least sort of!"

Sora blinked,"...that is the worst explanation I have ever heard," he said but chuckled, "So this Minerva person put you in my body till yours is fixed?"

Zack grinned, "Yup! That's the jest of it!"

Sora frowned a little and crossed his arms over his chest, "But why? Why me?" he asked.

Zack sighed, and ran his hand through his hair, "Well the way she explained it to me is that, your body accepted some of my memories instead of rejecting them. And I'm also on a mission!" he grinning and bouncing on the balls of his feet, "Gotta keep you in line and help you against your Anti-Sora thing."

Sora's eyes grew wide , "Wait! How...how did you know about ...about that?"

Zack smiled and reached over to ruffle his hair, Sora couldn't feel it but it was reflected in the mirror, "Minerva noticed, she said we're suppose to help each other out."

Sora sighed, he was confused but what could he do?

"Um...one quick question, are you like...able to take over my body or something?" he asked. He was thinking of the stories Kairi had told him when they were little about ghost possessing people.

Zack tilts his head and nods, "Yup, but you can gain control back or something like that anyway I-"

There was a knock on the door that startled both Sora and Zack causing Sora to knock something over and a crash with it breaking.

"Crap!" they both said in unison.

Zack grinned sheepishly, "I'll talk to you later."

"Wait! Zack!"

Sora did he best to look like he was fine but when he glanced back at the mirror he couldn't see Zack, but he gasped when he noticed his own eyes. The bright blue was now decorated with a swirl of violet, the same shade as Zack's.

_Great_..._just great how am I gonna explain this? _

_**I dunno just wing it!**_

_...Thanks so much Zack..._

"Sora! Are you ok?" it was Aerith's voice, "I'm opening the door."

_**Aw don't be like that!**_

_Shush! Aerith's opening the-_

_**Aerith? I haven't talked to her in ages! I wanna see her come on, please~**_

_I wasn't going to say now, you know. How do we do it?_

_**I'll just see through your eyes, don't worry I'll handle it!**_

_Ok, it's up to you Zack._

As the door open, Sora felt a headache come one and closed his eyes gripping his head in his hands, Aerith gasped.

"Sora? Are you alright?" she asked touching his shoulder gently, Cloud had told her what happened in the church and it had her worried.

Sora nodded his head, "Y-yeah, I'm find it was just a headache," he mumbled and finally opened his eyes and looked at Aerith giving her a smile.

She gasped and covered her mouth with his small hands, "Oh dear! Sora...your eyes they-"

Sora blinked and tilted his head in a confused manner, "Huh? What's wrong with my eyes?" he asked Aerith.

She bit her lower lip,"Well...look," she said and turned him to face the mirror.

Sor couldn't help but gasp as well, granted he had seen his own eyes change but usually from blue to gold not, not like this.

_Zack!_

_**What? I didn't know this would happen just...eh go with the flow?**_

_Easier said than done._

_**Aw, come on Sor-Sor I believe in yeah!**_

Sora tried not to roll his eyes, but he couldn't help but stare at his reflection that faced him, he couldn't see Zack but there was no need to. Sora's eyes, were what shocked Aerith and he couldn't blame her, it is somewhat strange.

Instead of two bright blue eyes, there was only one that refelcted back at him. Only one of his eyes was still that glowing shade of bright blue, while the other, well the other was very different. His other eye seemed to glow, just like Cloud's, with only a hint of blue and a mixture of violet. It was Zack's eye...

_Zack!_

_**I didn't mean it!**_

_**

* * *

**_-sigh- well that was a very long chapter XD

please review and tell me what you think!

How will Sora deal with have Zack in his body and in his head! Poor Aerith.... XD


	3. I'm not all there

Thank you to all those three that reviewed! This chapter is dedicated to you!

pairings: ZackCloud SoraCloud SoraReno RikuKairi may be others

Chapter:I'm not all there you know

song inspiration: None for once lol

ENJOY!

* * *

Sora couldn't help but gasp as well, granted he had seen his own eyes change but usually from blue to gold not... not like this.

_Zack!_

_**What? I didn't know this would happen just...eh go with the flow?**_

_Easier said than done._

_**Aw, come on Sor-Sor I believe in yeah!**_

Sora tried not to roll his eyes, but he couldn't help but stare at his reflection that faced him, he couldn't see Zack but there was no need to. Sora's eyes, were what shocked Aerith and he couldn't blame her, it is somewhat strange.

Instead of two bright blue eyes, there was only one that reflected back at him. Only one of his eyes was still that glowing shade of bright blue, while the other, well the other was very different. His other eye seemed to glow, just like Cloud's, with only a hint of blue and a mixture of violet. It was Zack's eye...

_Zack!_

_**I didn't mean it!**_

Sora wasn't sure of what to say or do, he couldn't very well say to Aerith 'hey this guy named Zack Fair is in my body and that's why my eye looks totally weird!' As if that would make sense, not only would she be even more worried she would probably question his sanity, even he was starting to question it.

"Sora?"

The brunette blinked as he was brought out of his musings and mini rant with Zack to turn back and look at Aerith. He bit his lower lip not bothering to hide the strange eye anymore, he looked back at the mirror and wondered if he was just imagining it but it was still a glowing shade of blue and violet.

_Alright...here goes nothing._

_**Yeah, you can do it little Sor-Sor!**_

_You're not helping Zack..._

"Um...w-well you see it um...it's normal!"Sora said as he grinned, "Yup! Completely normal, my eyes are weird like that, don't worry about it Aerith. It'll go back to blue eventually!"he said as he grinned.

Aerith blinked and sighed, she could tell when he was lying, after all Sora wasn't the best liar. It was plainly obvious that he was hiding something but whatever it was he didn't seem ready to share it with anyone just yet. And so Aerith giggled and smiled gently at the teen.

"Alright, if you say so Sora," she said in that kind voice,"By the way, everyone is downstairs waiting for you, they are pretty worried."

Sora bit his lower lip, he had forgotten about everyone else, he was too busy trying to figure out what to do that he had forgotten.

"Oh...um...well I'll be down there in a little bit, ok?" he answered grinning brightly.

Aerith opened her mouth to say something but decided against it and nodded her head as she closed the door behind her with a soft click.

She didn't head the tired sigh from the other side of the door, she was too preoccupied but her thoughts at the moment. There was something off with Sora, normally he never kept secrets and when he did he would usually confine with her or Kairi.

Yet for some reason this time was different,he wanted to keep it a secret.

And then there was the matter of his eyes, she had known him long enough to know that his eyes never changed to violet. And his presence....it was strange as well. Sure to her, like Cloud, Sora often reminded her of her first love, of Zack. But it was merely in the manner his handled himself, how he talked or how he would laugh sometimes.

But this was completely different, his...aura, she could say,_ felt_ like his. Almost unbearably so, it was almost as if Zack was there...

Aerith shook her head,"May be...I'm over thinking this..." she mumbled and sighed.

True, she probably was, perhaps she was being too hopeful, for a few moments she wondered if the mother of all Cetra had granted her wish. Once again the brunette shook her head and continued down the stairs, she smiled as she saw Tifa, Cloud, Denzel and Marlene all there.

Tifa looked up,"How is he?" she asked Aerith as she polished a already clean glass.

Aerith smiled as Marlene walked up to her,"He's fine, just tired, he'll be down in a moment." she answered as she petted Marlene's hair.

Tifa smiled, "That's good, he had us worried," she mumbled as she put the glass away.

Denzel bit his lower lip and walked up to Aerith, the brunette smiled and ran her hand through his hair to reassure him that everything was going to be alright. Denzel smiled and relaxed, much like how he had accepted Tifa and Cloud as his parents, he had accepted Sora as an older brother figure. And so he was of course worried.

Aerith smiled at them but her eyes turned to glance over at Cloud, he looked tense and worried. But only Aerith could see it, she bit her lower lip and wondered how Cloud would react to the...change that has happened to Sora?

Yes, she was sure it was a change but...how or of what she was still unsure...

She was brought out of her thoughts at the sound of footsteps walking down the stairs...she looked up and smiled. Hopefully things will go well...

* * *

Sora sighed once Aerith closed the door, he leanded against the wall. In his head, Zack was chuckling which caused Sora to pout.

_What's so funny?_

_**'It's normal'? Really Sora? You're not good at lying are you?**_

Sora frowned at the teasing tone Zack's voice held, but he knew the ex-Soldier was right. He wasn't the best at lying. He was surprised that Aerith didn't ask anymore questions.

_Well, if you didn't do that weird eye thing we wouldn't be in this mess._

_**Aw, don't be mad Sora! Besides I wanted to see Aerith...**_

Sora sighed, he could almost picture the pouty look on Zack's face, he chuckled at how the picture reminded him of a puppy.

_I'm not mad I just...I don't know how we were going to explain this..._

_**Zack nodded his head, 'Yeah I guess you're right...hey!Is Cloud here?I want to see him too!'**_

Sora sighed,"Zack, really? If Aerith noticed...Cloud and everyone else would too!" he protested.

_**Come on Sor-Sor, don't be cruel!I haven't seen my best friend since I well...died!**_

The younger brunette bit his lower lip, trying to see if it was a good idea or not but in the end he couldn't say no and merely nodded his head to Zack's request. "Fine...but don't take over my body ok? Just...do whatever you did so you could see Aerith," Sora said and smiled.

**_Zack was bouncing on the balls of his feet,'Yes! You're so nice Sor-Sor~ !'_**

Sora chuckled and shook his head, he stood up and sighed, "Don't mention it," he said though he was grinning. When Zack was happy it seemed impossible to not become happy as well, that man's happiness was contagious.

_**Zack was grinning from ear to ear, he could see through Sora's eyes, he had seen Aerith. She looked happy and well which made Zack feel a little bit more calm and less...guilty about not being around for her. But to able to see Cloud...he wasn't exactly sure how he'll handle it but, he wanted to see him again.**_

_**Even if it was through another's eyes, he wanted to be able to see Cloud. See how the silly, angsty Chocobo was doing. And he also wondered how long would he wait to show himself to the others, he wanted Sora to be comfortable when they switched control. The young brunette had already expressed that he understood and wouldn't mind, as long as he got forewarning when it would happen.**_

_**Zack sighed and shook his head, they were walking down the stairs now, he could see Tifa. She smiled at them and expressed how worried she was and that Sora shouldn't push himself so much. Marlene smiled and hugged Sora, while Denzel merely smiled and squeezed his hand. They met eyes with Aerith, whom smiled in return, it was her gentle and understanding smile. Gaia...Zack had missed her so much...he missed Cloud...  
**_

_**Slowly, they glanced over at the only one who hadn't gotten up and greeted them. Sora and Zack smiled at Cloud, Zack chuckled at how much Cloud still looked like a Chocobo. Though his eyes were those of a man that has seen and been through much suffering. That alone made his heart ache.**_

Sora smiled at Cloud,"Hey, sorry if I made you worry," he said grinning, not noticing the strange look Cloud was giving him.

The blond was frowning, there was something very strange with Sora, it wasn't obvious but it was there and Cloud could feel it. He stared at Sora's face, no...he eyes, he couldn't help but stare at them. Blue and a glowing shade of violet, _his_ shade of violet.

Cloud looked away, causing Sora to blink and tilt his head at him, Sora bit his lower lip and sat down beside Cloud. The blond glanced sideways at Sora, the teen looked concerned, but he couldn't hold his gaze and looked away again.

Sora frowned, and so did Zack, both were confused at Cloud's reaction. Sora was wondering why Cloud wasn't at least a little bit happy that he was in a random Coma for some reason. And Zack was confused because he couldn't understand why Cloud was giving Sora the cold shoulder.

"Cloud...are you ok?"Sora asked, his hand slowly reaching over to brush against his arm.

Cloud flinched slightly, causing Sora to pull his hand away as if he had been shocked. The blonde cursed at himself mentally, what was wrong with him? This was Sora..._Sora_...he wasn't...he isn't...he's not...

Sora couldn't stop what happened next, even if he did he didn't have the energy to do so.

"Hey Chocobo head," it was Zack's voice pouring out of Sora's mouth, "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

Cloud looked up, his eyes wide, it was just like in the church when Sora had spoken, it wasn't Sora's voice. He didn't hear his voice it was....it was...Za-...Zack? ...No, no!

Cloud stood up suddenly almost knocking over the stool, this time Sora called out to him but he ignored the teen's plea.

"Cloud...Cloud!" Sora called after him.

But the blonde didn't stop walking, he pulled the door open harshly and closed it with a loud slam. Sora stood up and walked up towards the door but stopped with in three feet away from it. The brunette clenched his fists and sighed, not wanting to show that he felt hurt by what Cloud had done.

"Cloud..."Sora whispered.

**_"Cloudy...what's going on?" Zack mumbled._**

Neither of them noticed Aerith clasp her hands tightly as a look of understanding passed through her eyes. It wouls explain why Cloud had walked out and the aura she had felt. The young Cetra smiled a little, perhaps...things will finally start going the right direction.

At least Aerith hoped so...

_**

* * *

**_Alright, chappy three is done and now off to Four, filled with an Angsty Cloud and an annoyed Sora. With a bit of Reno and a happy-puppy Zack.

And the ever knowing Aerith.

tell me if you got any suggestions!


	4. It's not so bad

Thank you to all those that reviewed! This chapter is dedicated to you!

pairings: ZackCloud SoraCloud SoraReno RikuKairi may be others

Chapter:I'm not all there you know

song inspiration: Staring Down The Barrel of a 45

ENJOY!

* * *

"Cloud...are you ok?"Sora asked, his hand slowly reaching over to brush against his arm.

Cloud flinched slightly, causing Sora to pull his hand away as if he had been shocked. The blonde cursed at himself mentally, what was wrong with him? This was Sora..._Sora_...he wasn't...he isn't...he's not...

Sora couldn't stop what happened next, even if he did he didn't have the energy to do so.

"_**Hey Chocobo head**_," it was Zack's voice pouring out of Sora's mouth, "_**What's wrong? Are you ok?**_"

Cloud looked up, his eyes wide, it was just like in the church when Sora had spoken, it wasn't Sora's voice. He didn't hear his voice it was....it was...Za-...Zack? ...No, no!

Cloud stood up suddenly almost knocking over the stool, this time Sora called out to him but he ignored the teen's plea.

"Cloud...Cloud!" Sora called after him.

But the blonde didn't stop walking, he pulled the door open harshly and closed it with a loud slam. Sora stood up and walked up towards the door but stopped with in three feet away from it. The brunette clenched his fists and sighed, not wanting to show that he felt hurt by what Cloud had done.

"Cloud..."Sora whispered.

**_"Cloudy...what's going on?" _**Zack mumbled.

Neither of them noticed Aerith clasp her hands tightly as a look of understanding passed through her eyes. It would explain why Cloud had walked out and the aura she had felt. The young Cetra smiled a little, perhaps...things will finally start going the right direction.

At least Aerith hoped so...because if not...more than one person will be hurt.

* * *

Cloud ignored Sora's cry, the plea in his voice went unheard and the blonde left Seventh Heaven, his fingers grazed Feniri before getting on and driving away. He wasn't sure where he was going but he wanted to get away from there, and for the first time since he had met the young brunette, he wanted to get away from him.

Very far away from him...

_Cloud are you ok?_

_**Hey Chocobo head, what's wrong? Are you ok?**_

Cloud nearly crashed into the car in front of her, he groaned trying to ignore what he had heard, what he had seen. But even as he tried it sent shivers down his spine, and confused his already fragile mind even more.

Earlier that day, when he had helped Sora, he had heard the same voice, the eyes were different but he figured it was the trick of the light. And besides, Sora's a growing boy, may be his voice was just changing...

_At very strange moments...and it sounds so much like..._

Cloud arrived at a dirt path, he would have smirked at the fact the he could travel at a far high speed, had his mind not been on other things. Traveling at a faster speed, he felt the wind pass against his skin, like gentle yet harsh caresses. It caused his hair to dance in the wind, making it look even more wild and untamed in it's spiky fashion.

His mind wasn't on where he was going, he was letting his body, his instincts do that for him. His mind was too jumbled up to think. Or perhaps he was thinking too much? Did he overreact? Was he really just...losing it? Imagining these things?

Was he...pushing his image, his...thoughts of Zack in Sora?

He turned to the left with ease.

But if he was just doing that then...how would that explain everything else?

Sora had never called him Chocobo-head or Cloudy, Sora had never used a nickname for him other than Gloomy. Cloud's lips twitched at that, Sora had decided one day to call him 'Gloomy', the blonde had never asked why.

But ...how could he explained what happened?

What bothered him the most, what really got him the most ...where the eyes...Sora's...well in all truth he wasn't sure if he should say 'Sora's eyes'.

When ever he pictured Sora, he would see that bright stupid smile, that lite up the room. He would see those chocolate brown locks bounce with life, and clear almost glowing bright blue eyes that resembled the sky.

That was what he pictured when he thought of Sora, and it usually brought a smile to his face. But today, when said teen had walked down the stairs and stared at him, when he sat down beside him and looked at him with concern and touched he shoulder.

He did not expect what he had seen...

Those crazy brown locks were still there, and the smile had graced Sora's lips at one point. But there was something completely different, it was so different he wondered why no one else had brought it up. He figured surely Aerith would have noticed out of all of them and yet...no one mentioned it.

Those clear almost glowing bright blue eyes that resembled the sky weren't there, it was as if they were never there. As if Cloud had make up those lovely eyes, and in their stead was what caused his breathing to almost stop and his heart to ache painfully.

In place of those lovely bright blue that resembled the sky, were eyes that glowed unnaturaly with only a hint of glowing blue and bright violet shone brightest within those eyes as they stared at Cloud. He had never seen those eyes...no that's a lie he knew he had seen those eyes but those eyes don't belong to Sora.

When those lips parted and spoke, it was that rich, smooth voice the flowed through those lips and filled his senses. It wasn't Sora's voice...it couldn't be...it just couldn't be Zack's...

He stopped, he found it slightly ironic yet he was happy at the place he had ended up at, he got off of Feinir and stepped on the ground turning it off. He mako blue eyes stared at the Bust Sword in front of him, he would usually come here when he wanted to be close to his fallen best friend, to be at ease, to think...to remorse.

He closed his eyes tightly and looked away clenching his fists, if Zack could see the state that his sword was in well...Cloud could picture his reaction clearly.

**_Damn Cloud! You are so helping me fix this, and no excuses blondie!_**

Cloud chuckled very softly even though the thought caused his heart to ache softly as he stepped forward towards the Buster Sword. He gloved fingertips brushed against the blade softly, in an almost tender motion as he stopped short from stepping on Aerith's flowers.

His eyes looked at it sadly as the wind picked up and caused his hair to dance in the wind, his hand gripped the handle gently and sighed. Before he frowned as a memory came flowing back to him, it was about three days ago or so, when Sora came back to help fix Aerith's church. Why was he remembering something unimportant like that?

* * *

_Sora stepped out of the gummi ship and waved at Cloud who was waiting for him, he had gone back to visit his best friends. To be able to spend sometime with them before going back to Cloud and the others, it was he break among breaks he supposed. _

_"Cloud!" he said and grinned as the door to the gummi ship shut behind him._

_The blonde gave him a nod in response as he waited for the teen to sit behind him on Feniri, but he noticed that the smile on Sora's face slowly disappeared and was replaced with a serious look on his was strange to see that kind of look on the teen's face, and his blue eyes were looking past Cloud which puzzled the older man even more._

_Sora kept walking, it seemed like his was walking towards Cloud but he didn't give the blonde a second glance as he walked past him. Cloud watched with slightly confused eyes as the brunette walked on, he looked to where the boy was looking and arched an eyebrow when he noticed that he was walking towards the Buster Sword._

_It puzzled Cloud even more, if that was possible, why would Sora stop to look at it now? He had seen it plently of times since this was where he would always park his gummi ship. He never gave it a second glance and never asked anything about, he just accpeted that it was there for a reason so why does it matter now?_

_He watched as Sora stopped short of Aerith's flowers that had recently surrounded the Buster Sword, his face covered in slightly confusion. Sora's finger tips against the blade, he licked his lips as if he was trying to concentrate on something. He reached to grip the handle, Cloud stepped closer to tell him to stop, when the teen gasped out loud._

_Sora yanked his hand back as if something had shocked him, his breathing was coming in pants as if he was trying to breath and couldn't. _

_"...Sora?" Cloud stepped closer not sure about what was going on._

_The brunette looked over at Cloud and opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a cry of pain as he clenched his head in his hands. He closed his eyes tightly and fell to his knees as they gave out from under him, Cloud rush towards him and knelled beside him._

_"Sora, Sora," he repeated, "...try to calm your breathing, take steady breaths," Cloud mumbled as he pulled the teen close to him in what appeared to be at an attepmt at a comfoting embrace._

_Sora was close to almost hyperventulating, he clenched his head even tighter, he didn't even realize that Cloud was holding him. His head was throbbing badly, as things rushed through his head at at painful pace, it was as if someone was placing them, pushing them inside his head. It was almost as bad as those dreams he had been having.._

_But Cloud didn't know, he didn't know what was going through Sora's head if he did he would have probably screamed._

_**Use brings about wear, tear, and rust - and that's a real waste**_

_**You're serious, aren't you?**_

_** Yep. I can be... pretty cheap.**_

_**....**_

_Z-Zack. **  
**_

_**For the... both of us.  
**_

_Both... of us? **  
**_

_**That's right... you're gonna...  
**_

_You're gonna... **  
**_

_**Live.  
**_

_**You'll be... my living legacy.**_

_**My honor... my dreams...  
**_

_** they're yours now.  
**_

_I'm... your living... legacy. _

_Sora's eyes shot open, and his breathing was returning to normal, slowly but surely he dropped his hands. He was confused at the warmth surrounding him, he blinked and looked up to see Cloud's glowing eyes filled with concern. Sora blinked before smiling brighhtly, "...You can let go of me," he said and chuckled as Cloud realized that he was gripping Sora tightly._

_Cloud said nothing but let go of Sora, the brunette sighed and took a breath as he slowly stood up and stumbled only slightly. He shook his head, those...memories?What else could he call them? They had been appearing in his mind in his dreams, he glance over at the Buster Sword. This had been the first time he had one when he was awake._

_Cloud placed a hand on Sora's shoulder and gave it a simple squeeze as he turned to walked towards Feniri, figuring Sora would followed behind him. But the brunette stayed put where he was stand, he blinked and looked up at the sky. _

_"Hey...Cloud," he said though his eyes never looked away from the sky. _

_Cloud looked back still puzzled at Sora's actions, "What?" he asked in a slight gentle tone of voice._

_Sora brushed his brown locks out of his face still looking up at the sky that his eyes resembled so much on a clear day. "Who...who's Zack?"he asked._

_Cloud became still and tense, Sora didn't notice,"Where..."Cloud took a breath,"Where did you hear that name?"_

_Sora frowned as the wind picked up suddenly making the sky dark, he was still gazing as it, as if the answer would fall out of the sky in front of him. _

_"I had...a dream about him," he said and chuckled as he looked away and glance at Cloud, "You were in it too..."_

_Cloud frowned, a dream? As far as he knew Sora had no idea who Zack was, and no one had ever mentioned Zack in front of Sora. Unless Aerith had but...dreams?_

_"What...are you talking about?"Cloud asked Sora._

_This seemed to have brought the teen out from whatever haze he had been in and shook his head making his spiky brown hair bounce with life, "Nevermind, may be I'm finally losing it," he said and chuckled as he walked back towards Cloud._

_Cloud frowned at that, Sora's eyes looked sad, but the boy seemed content on not saying anymore on the subject so Cloud merely shrugged his shoulders and straddled Feniri. Sora did the same and sat behind Cloud wrapping his arms around him, after all he didn't want to be thrown off. _

_The brunette gave one last glance towards the Buster Sword before turning his attention back to Cloud, "lead the way, Gloomy!" he said and chuckled back to his happy self._

_Cloud merely rolled his eyes, "Whatever..."_

_And they drove off towards Seventh Heaven....

* * *

_

Cloud frowned, why had he remembered that? He never asked Sora what had happened that day or questioned him about those apparent 'dreams'. He had no time to think about, not two days later the boy had fainted for almost a whole day. And today he had yet another fainting spell and....

Cloud took a shaky breath, Sora had come back with mako glowing bluish eyes though the violet in them out did the blue and glowed brightly, so brightly. Sora's voice had already changed, so why had he spoken in the soomth, rich voice that belonged to...that belonged to Zack...

Why did Sora have those eyes?

They were Zack's eyes...

Why did Sora sometimes speak in that voice?

That's Zack's voice...

It all belong's to Zack...

They are Zack's !

So why...did Sora have them?

Why...?

**Why?!**

Cloud bit his lower lip and let got of the Buster Sword's handle, he opened his blue eyes and looked up at the sky as if he would find the answers in there. He ran his hand through his head and sighed as he looked down as the ground this time.

Why was this happening? What was going on? He wanted to know...he needed to know...

He reached out to the Buster Sword, brushing his finger tips against the handle, "What...is going on," he mumbled as his hands gripped the handle gently again and he looked up at the sky, "What's going on...Zack?"

* * *

Back in Seventh Heaven both Zack and Sora were slightly put off by Cloud's behavior, the teen took a sip from the cold water that Tifa had given him. Aerith placed a gently hand on his shoulder and offered him a simple smile before she went back to helping Tifa with the bar.

Sora didn't even bother to tell Zack to stop looking through his eyes, he decided that if their eyes kept switchiing off and on someone was bound to notice soon. And so they settle for keeping them as they are now. He glanced over at Tifa, she hummed as she was polishing a glass, both he and Zack wanted to go after Cloud, but Tifa told him (them) to stay put and give Cloud his space. She said that he was obiviously upset about something, Aerith offered a smile and Denzel frowned at him (them) saying that he had done something to upset his adoptive father.

**_Is Cloud always like that?_**

_Yeah, pretty much, at least for as long as I've known him.._

_**I remember when he use to be a Cadet, he was little ball of fluff and fun back then...**_

_Sora bit his lower lip,Well, he's older and more grown up, but it's still Cloud..._

_**Zack chuckled, Yeah his still my same old Cloud...**_

_Sora blinked, Yours?.....Oh! Oh..I get it...hehehe..._

_**Zack blinked, Wait! it's not like that- I didn't mean-I meant**_

_Sora giggled,Yeah sure, you're in such denail..._

_**Zack rolled his eyes, No I'm not I just...I never had time to tell him ya know?**_

_Yeah, I guess I understand...you know you could-_

"Well aren't you looking better," came a voice that brought both Zack and Sora from their inner converstation.

Sora grinned as he hopped off the stool he had been sitting in, "Yeah I'm feeling much better," he said.

Reno smirked and reached over to ruffle his hair, he was surprised to see that in the last time he had seen Sora, which was before he left for his home, he had been and inch shorter. But now he was almost as tall as Cloud and still growing from what the redhead could see.

"Fuck, Sor-Sor, you've gotten taller, yo."he said as he smirked.

The brunette rolled his eyes, Reno made his worry about Cloud ease slightly away, though not completely, "Duh, I'm still growing, may be soon I'll taller than you," he said and chuckled.

Reno rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, "Like hell that'll ever happen," he said, " beside'd I heard from Tifa that you took a little dip in the flower girl's pond."

Sora sighed and rolled his eyes, "Yeah well, I was just tired, nothing to worry about," he said and gave Reno one of his brightest smiles.

The redhead Turk tilts his head, "No shit you're tired, I hear you've been making more trips to other world," he said and shook his head, "If you ask me I say you should quit this keyblade business for once, yo."

Sora smiled and shook his head, "No can do," he said," I've got promises to keep and it's my duty Reno, you know that." he said as his voice took a softer tone.

**Zack watched the interaction between the two as a smirk, which quickly turned into a large grin appeared on his face. He remembered the loud mouth, ever energetic Turk from his ShinRA days and it seemed as if nothing had changed about the man. But he laughed slightly at the looks the redhead as giving Sora, he wondered if the teen had noticed them. It was like he was in a movie, without the popcorn and soda.**

Reno's gaze soften a little and his voice gained an only tad of serious that Sora alone could pick up, he had learned to do so when he had spent the little time he had around Axel.

"I'm serious,"the redhead said as he tapped Sora's nose softly," You'll end up getting yourself killed and I'll have to find a way to drag you're ass out of the Lifestream."

Sora arched an eyebrow, it was rare when Reno actually expressed such concern, it warmed his heart a little. He ignored Zack's laughter in his head as he smiled at Reno, "Been there done that," he said remembering the time he had become a Heartless, "beside's I don't belong to this world so I highly doubt that you're Lifestream would want my soul." he said and shrugged his shoulders, "I'd probably end up splitting in Roxas if that happened."

Reno frowned for a moment, but he quickly rolled his eyes, "That is one of the most morbid things you've said since you've been here. I think you're spending way too much time with Strife."

Sora sighed and smiled at Reno and looked him in the eyes, it was the first time during the whole converstation that he finally made eye contact, "What can I say? You're busy most of the time," he said," If you're so unhappy about it, make it up to me or something."

**Zack nearly died from laughter, he couldn't believe this, was Reno seriously getting hit on by a nineteen year old?Oh, Gaia, this was way better then going to the movies, even if it did lack the lovely drinks and food, but hey it was free and way more entertaining. It surprised him that Reno was even trying to go for the kid, he didn't see Reno as someone who would be interested in a teen like Sora. Actually, to tell the truth, Zack had thought that Sora like Cloud, he ignored the little bit of jealous at that thought. **

Reno arched a thin eyebrow and smirked, "Heh, I'll think about it , yo," said and sat down on a stool.

Sora smiled and did the same all the while ignoring Zack's laughter and little taunts thrown his way. He took a sip of the cold water , Reno did the same once Tifa handed him his drink. The redhead glaced at Sora and took a sip from his drink before placing it down on the counter.

"So," Reno said facing Sora," This has been bugging me," he said," but what the hell is up with your eyes, yo?"

Sora nearly coughed and Zack stopped laughing, "Huh? Wh-what are you talking about?"

Reno pointed as his own eyes to show what he was talking about, "You're eyes, they look weird, just I act stupid doesn't mean that I am. If I was I wouldn't be a Turk and I know when I seem mak eyes."

"Um...."

Reno continued," You've got mako eyes, hell, they fucking look like SOLDIER eyes, yo," he said and shook his head.

Both Zack and Sora tense, shit, had they been found out by the least likely person?

Sora chuckled sheepishly, "Nah! my eyes are just weird like that, um comes with the job of being a keyblade master you know?" he said and grinned hoping to convince Reno, " Besides I don't even know what SOLDIER is!"

Reno tried not to rolled his eyes, but he got the hint, "Meh, forget it,yo," he said and finished his drink, "Anyway how about I call you up on that offer? I've got to go back since my break's over otherwise Tseng will have my head."

Sora and Zack sighed, it seemed to have worked, "Yeah sure, I'll talk to you later Reno."

Reno smirked and ruffled Sora's hair, "Later,yo." he said and made his way out of the bar.

Sora and Zack sighed, it seemed like their secret was safe at least for know anyway.

**Hehe....Reno and Sora sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-**

_Cloud and Zack sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G,first comes love, then come marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage. Right Zack?_

_**Hey! That's mean, you didn't let me finish my song**_

_Yup, that was the point, Zack _

_**Pfft, you look all nice but you like to fight dirty don't you?**_

_Riku thought me, I already fought dirty, he just made it worse_

_**Yeah right like I believe that one**_

_You don't need to believe it, but whatever floats your boat!_

_**Zack chuckled and shook his head, this kid was amusing, You're a strange one alright.**_

_Zack...you really should be saying that..._

_**Zack grinned again and merely chuckled at Sora as an answer.**_

Sora sighed but he smiled none the less as he traced circles on the counter, it wasn't so bad...being stuck like this. He felt....safer in a sense, like the darkness in his heart was calmer and kept at bay.

_Hey Zack...this may sound kinda lame and all, but I'm glad I got stuck with you in my body...even if it is kinda freaky._

_**Zack chuckled at Sora and grinned, Told ya, we're suppose to help each other out!**_

Sora smiled and looked up at his reflection, since there was a mirrior in front of him, those violet blue eyes didn't seem to strange and forgien to him anymore.

"Yeah..."

* * *

Woot!!!! And this chapter comes to a close

Well what do you think? Any suggestions please!!!


	5. Opps way to go you guys

Thank you to all those that reviewed! This chapter is dedicated to you!

pairings: ZackCloud SoraCloud SoraReno RikuKairi may be others

Chapter:I'm not all there you know

song inspiration: Gossip by Breath Carolina

Ok this is slightly to explain the kinda of relationship Aerith shares with Sora, perviously he said she was like a big sister to him. So this part is to kinda show how Sora is like a little brother to her.

ENJOY!

* * *

Aerith had watched quietly as Sora and Reno talked, it brought a smile to her face to see the teen so happy around the redhead. He had told they what had happened to Axel, how he had given up his 'life' to help Sora carry on. She mused how it was similar to what Zack did for Cloud, so it wasn't a wonder why Cloud and Sora tended to get a long well.

She turned away from them as she was polishing a dirty glass, there was a big, bright smile on her lips. The think, it worked, to think that it has actually happened. When she had suddenly realized when Sora's voice had slipped into Zack's after Cloud stormed off, she felt like crying tears of joy.

Minvera had granted her one selfish wish, to bring back Zacl Fair, to give him a second chance at life. Aerith knew it was never his time to die, he shouldn't have died on that cold, horrible day, he should have lived. THe young SOLIDER had so much to live for. He had someone waiting for him, well....someones anyway.

As she placed the glass down she looked over at Sora, it was so clear now, the eyes, they were Zack's eyes which caused her sto smile. But she tensed up when she heard that Reno had taken a notice as well, how could he not? He was Turk and had known Zack as well, they were somewhat friends too.

She did her best not to giggle when she heard Sora's excuse, he was a horrible liar, almost as bad as Zack. Though Zack was a lot worse, he couldn't even formulate a sentance when he tried to lie and would glance around and bit his lower lip.

Reno had dropped the subject and said that he needed to go, she could almost picture the unhappiness in Sora's eyes at that. She was cleaning another glass, she glanced over her shoulder and watched Sora smile brightly at Reno. His eyes lighting up like the child he can be at times, she remembered that smile, it was when he had come running to her after he had come back after a year.

He would confine in her his worries, his sadness, even his secrets. She remembered when he explained to her his nightmares, where he would fail saving Kairi, saving Riku, saving everyone. That he had lost, that he had failed.

It was like talking to a little brother, calming his fears, brushing his tears away. He would tell her later on as years went by that he felt guilty for taking Roxas's existance away from him, though he knew the blonde held no ill will towards him. He would tell her that he wished he could have done something about it. That he shouldn't have been that way. That Roxas deserved to live...

It made Aerith smiled, it made he remember when Zack had been broken after fighting and...killing Angeal. Granted that was a far bigger issue, but the similarites made her head spin sometimes. She loves Sora like a little brother, and she loved Zack like a lover, he was and will always been her frist love.

No wonder Minvera choose to place Zack's soul within Sora's body...at least for now...

She looked up at the clock and wondered what had happened to Cloud, Aerith sighed, this...might be a lot more difficult for Zack and Sora to do alone...they just might need...a helping hand after all.

* * *

Sora sighed but he smiled none the less as he traced circles on the counter, it wasn't so bad...being stuck like this. He felt....safer in a sense, like the darkness in his heart was calmer and kept at bay.

_Hey Zack...this may sound kinda lame and all, but I'm glad I got stuck with you in my body...even if it is kinda freaky._

_**Zack chuckled at Sora and grinned, Told ya, we're suppose to help each other out!**_

Sora smiled and looked up at his reflection, since there was a mirror in front of him, those violet blue eyes didn't seem to strange and foreign to him anymore.

"Yeah..." Sora mumbled and sighed.

He looked up at the clock and noticed what time it was, it was almost six yet it was already getting dark outside.

"I wonder if Riku and Kairi are ok," he said mostly to himself as he waved goodbye to Tifa and Aerith while he walked upstairs, "I didn't say goodbye to them..."

**_Riku and Kairi? Zack asked, 'Who are they?'_**

_Sora hummed, Well, they are my best friends, I've known Riku since I could walk and talk...and then we met Kairi four or five years later._

_**Zack tilted his head and smiled, 'What are they like?'**_

_Sora chuckled as he opened the door to his room that Tifa gave him whenever he stayed for long periods of time. 'Well, Riku's pretty cool headed you know? He looks serious most of the time but he's actually pretty fun once he lets you in.' _

_**Zack chuckled, 'Haha, sounds like someone I use to know,' he said and grinned, 'And Kairi?'**_

_Sora sighed and laid down on the bed, 'Kairi, she's really sweet, loves to read and make charms out of sea shells when she actually gets made it's pretty scary...'Sora shuddered._

_**Zack leaned back and smiled, 'Sounds like the three of you are pretty close'**_

_Sora nodded his head, 'Yeah...we are,even if I'm over here and they are over there I can still feel them with me,' he said and placed a hand over his heart, 'They're my best friends, my family, without them...I don't know where I would be.'_

_**Zack sobered up a little, he understood where Sora was coming from, at least a little bit, 'Hey! You should introduce us sometime!'**_

_Sora blinked and couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head, 'Nah, at least not yet, we still need to let the others know about what's going on with me...er us?_

_**Zack sighed, 'Yeah, I guess you're right...I was thinking may be we should tell Aerith? I don't know how Cloud would take it. I don't want to...hurt him you know?'**_

_Sora nodded his head, 'True, but the longer you wait...the more damage I think it would cause...he misses you Zack. And I mean a lot, hell I think the only reason he even let's me touch him, like a hug or what not, is cause he thinks of me as you sometimes.'_

_**Zack frowned and stood up, "Eh!? Really? Why would he think that? I'm way cooler than you Sor-Sor.'**_

_Despite the obvious diss, though in a joking manner, Sora shrugged his shoulders, 'Tifa tried to explain it to me once, she said it was how I acted. The type of person I am...or something like that. I don't mind, I want to see Cloud happy, even if it's not me he is seeing.I never...what to see those sad looks in his eyes ever again,it doesn't suit him at all.'_

_**Zack listened to what Sora was saying, it was odd to hear the teen talk in such a serious manner, but he did it from time to time. It just made his transition from a little happy kiddo to the acutal young adult that he was becoming. He tried to not feel jealous at the way Sora was talking about Cloud, but it was obvious to Zack that Sora held some feelings for Cloud. Even if they weren't overwhelmingly strong like his own, perhaps it was a simple crush and nothing more?Though this puzzled Zack a little, he had figured that Sora held feelings for Reno, at least that is how it appeared to him. And it seemed like the feeling was mutual between the two. **_

_**It wasn't like Zack could see into Sora's mind, sure he was sharing his body, his heart, his soul, his mind in a sense. But at the same time there was something blocking them from each other, like a barrier that was suppose to be there. It didn't feel like a threat, it felt more...it felt more like a wall to keep their en ties from clashing with one another or merging completely. **_

_'Zack?' came Sora's worried tone of voice, he wasn't use to have the raventte in his head to be so quiet. It was slightly unnerving to say that least._

_**Zack chuckled and grinned at Sora,'So, you're my rival now?'**_

_This caused Sora to be even more confused, 'Eh? What are you talking about Zack?'_

_**Zack shook his head, 'Nah, nevermind Sor-Sor!' suddenly he got an idea to make the brunette forget what he had said, 'I know! I was wondering, can we try switching?'**_

_'Huh? Switching? You mean you're tried from seeing through my eyes or something?'_

_**Zack shook his head, 'No, no I mean, I wanna see if we can switch control of the body you know?'**_

_Sora looked shocked and bit his lower lip in thought, 'I dunno Zack, isn't it too soon? And how are we going to do that anyway?'_

_**Zack was close to jumping on the balls of his feet, 'All you gotta do is focus! I think Angeal said around the lines of focusing the control to be sent over to me and I have to focus on taking the control.' he said, 'Oh!But you can take it back when you want to.'**_

_Sora wanted to ask who the heck was Angeal but instead nodded his head, 'I guess that can work...' he said and noticed how Zack was suddenly filled with even more energy. This caused Sora to chuckle in amusement and stood up from the bed. 'alright...let's do this then.'_

_**Zack grinned, "Alright! Let's do it little Sor-Sor!"**_

_Sora didn't answer but he couldn't help but smile and nod his head as he closed his eyes, trying to relax his boby. For the first time he realized how strongly he could feel Zack's spirit in him, it was strong and warm, kind like a big brother in a way._

Sora let out a breath and focused away dropping his hands to the side, he was consentrating just like how Zack told him too. He wanted to give control to Zack, let him take over his body, let him have it even if it was foew a few seconds. Sora didn't mind, the poor guy had been dead for so long, he deserved a break, and Sora had found a friend in him. And the young brunette would do anything for his friends, to the point of stabbing his own heart out and save them.

He gasped as he body grew hot and he wrapped his arms around himself, he bit his lower lip and his knees gave out from under him. Sora was glad that the door was closed as he let out a startled dry as a sharp pain ran through his body. But slowly and surely he felt himself slipping, almost fading.

The pain was suddenly going, he couldn't feel it, he couldn't feel anything, nothing at all. Slowly he opened his eyes and realized what had happened. He grinned and chuckled, they had done it!

Zack gave out a shaky sigh and he felt everything rush into him, the sense of touch, of smell, of taste, everything just came back to him. He opened his violet eyes and blinked, he could see, really see, not through someone else eyes but his own.

He slowly stood up, he could hear Sora chuckling in his head, he could sense that he was happy, and so was Zack. How could they not be thrilled? They actually did it, they swith control of Sora's body successfully and on their first try too.

While Sora was busying seeing how it was to be in his own mind, Zack walked in front of the mirror that was in Sora's room and grinned brightly. In the process of switching control, Sora's body changed into his own. Zack looked exactly the same he did on that fateful day, all except the clothes which made him chuckle and run a hand through his black spiky hair.

He was glad that Sora had been wearing loose fitted short, which actually clungged to Zack's leg's and hips. The sleevless black top that Sora had wore was too small and exposed some of Zack's stomach, he thanked the Goddess that at least Sora's shoes fit.

"Wow...for a dead guy I look pretty good," Zack said and smirked at his refelction.

_Sora rolled his eyes,"You're not dead anymore," he said as he smiled brightly._

Zack grinned and placed his arms behind his head as he looked up at the celing, "Yeah...I guess not, huh?"

He wasn't dead, he never knew how good those little words would sound to him, they seemed to lift up a heavy weight off his shoulders. As if a heavy burden was gone and no longer his own, he dropped his arms down to his sides and walked towards the window and opened it. He sighed as a cool breeze blew in, it felt so good against his sun kissed skin, he almost purred at the feeling.

_Sora smiled and floated around in his mind, he could feel only a taste of what Zack was feeling but Sora did his best to ignore it. He smiled, how long has it been for Zack to be alive and moving? When was the last time that the Ex-SOLDIER felt the wind on his cheeks and the night coldness on his arms?_

_'Probably for a long time...' Sora thought as he laid back against nothing as he floated there.'He deserves this...from what I've seen...he shouldn't have died...'_

Zack breath in the fresh air and grinned as the moons light reflected upon the city, it looked to big, so beautiful he could gaze upon it for ages. But he knew he couldn't just stand there and waste the night away, considering he didn't know if someone might come in all of the sudden.

_Sora was thinking around the same lines, "Hey Zack...I know this might be random but...'he stopped midway when he realized that Zack was doing something._

Zack was moving up and down, it took Sora a few moments to realize what he was doing, "What's up Sora?"

_Sora blinked his blue eyes owlishly, "Um...are you doing...squats?"_

"Yup!" came Zack's happy reply.

_The teen brunette shook his head not bothering to ask why, "I'm not going to ask...anyway I know this might sound random but,"Sora sighed, "We should probably go buy you some clothes."_

Zack continued on with his squats, he was on his fortieth squat and counting, "Eh? What for Sor-Sor?" he asked out loud, he didn't bother with talking with Sora in his mind when he knew the teen could hear him perfectly clear.

_Sora tried not to roll his eyes but smiled, "Zack, you can't say that you actually like wearing clothes that don't fit you? Besides what if people start to realize we are wearing the same clothes and it gives us away?" he said. He knew the last reason sounded pretty far-fetch but he couldn't bery well tell Zack that he was worried that the ravenette might rip his pants._

Zack stopped mid-squat and tilt his head, "Hm...I guess you're kind right, but are clothes all that important?"

"Oh Zack, you never change do you?" came a soft and kind voice.

Both Zack and Sora stopped talking to each other and Zack had stopped doing squats, slowly but surely he turned around. His heart was thumping hard against his chest and Sora was gripping his fist tightly he carefree manner slightly gone.

Zack gulped and Sora sighed, they were so busted,"A-Aerith...?"

Aerith giggled and walked into the room, her bright green eyes shined brightly as she smiled at him, "Hello, Zack."

_**Both Zack and Sora shared the same thought,"...Shit..."**_

_**

* * *

**_And yes it ends right here! Aerith sure is sneaky, and Zack...him and his squats ! Please review and any idea are very much appearicated !

Loves ya!


	6. It finally really starts

Thank you to all those that reviewed! This chapter is dedicated to you!

pairings: ZackCloud SoraCloud SoraReno RikuKairi may be others

Chapter:I'm not all there you know

song inspiration: Desperate

Sorry it took so long, I've been busy with my own little blondie ;D, any way well this is more of some look into Reno, and than Cloud and we see just how sneaky Aerith is. This is mostly a happy chapter because the next one isn't gonna be all sunshine and rainbows.

ENJOY!

* * *

Kairi sat down near the sea, letting the water slightly touch her toes and feet, she was looking out the sea watching the sun set. She heard footsteps and someone sit beside her, she didn't need to ask who it was, she already knew it was Riku.

The silver haired youth was gazing out at the sun set as well,his mind on many things and yet all his thoughts seemed to settle on one single thing. He glance over at Kair and notice that distant look in her eyes, he smiled slightly and placed an arm over her shoulders and gave her a soft squeeze.

The redhead girl relaxed and sighed,"How long...do you think he'll be away this time?" she asked.

There was no need to speak the name, the both knew who she was talking about.

Riku looked up at the darkening sky not really sure how to answer her question, it hadn't been that long since Sora had left for that strange world, Gaia was it? But every time he did he would stay away longer, as if something was pulling him to stay there.

Last time it had nearly been two months, Riku wondered if Sora knew how much he caused his two best friends to worry over him. Riku was dreading the day that Sora would just plain out and tell both him and Kairi that he wasn't coming back anymore; that he was permanently moving to Gaia and not coming back.

The silver haired teen could only sigh and tighten his hold on Kairi's shoulder, "I dunno Kairi...I dunno..."

Neither of them were sure of what goes on in Sora's head anymore...but sometimes they wondered if that was Sora's fault or their own...

* * *

Reno had left the bar feeling both relieved to see the younger male happy and a little annoyed that he was lying to him. It was obvious that Sora wasn't telling him something and that peeved him, he hated when people lied. Granted he would lie sometimes too, but that was all part of his job of being a Turk, after all have you even seen a completely honest Turk?

No, I didn't think so.

True he, himself, hadn't known Sora as long as he would have liked, Cloud ( it annoyed him to even think this) and the others had known Sora since he was fourteen, when he had just started as a keyblade master. And all he knew about Sora were faint memories from his Nobody and there weren't many either, they mostly circled about a certain blonde teen. He looked exactly like Sora except for the hair, he knew who it was and the connection the person had to the brunette after all it was Sora's Nobody.

At first Reno thought he had started to only chase after the younger man mostly because of the lingering memories of Roxas. But as he looked through Axel's memories, like looking through a photo album. And as he kept looking Reno realized that Axel's 'feelings' had gone from Roxas to Sora, which would explain somethings but it also rose the question: Did Reno liked Sora because he actually did or were these old memories influencing him?

The redhead had decided to befriend the keyblade master once again, and he soon realized how attached Sora was to Cloud. After the brunette had stated that he would be mostly spending his time here in Edge, the two would talk to each other.

This surprised many, the only other person that could make Cloud talk more than three sentences was Aerith. He didn't understand why Cloud and Sora got along so well, he was even startled to see Sora hug Cloud on occasion. It took him only a month and a few weeks to understand why Cloud was so drawn to Sora, and it was mostly due to Aerith just plain out telling him.

And her answer made Reno just angry at Cloud, was the other still unable to let go of the past and allow himself to use Sora like that?

Ok, so fucking hell, the kid was bouncy and never stopped smiling, always trying to look on the bright side of things even if his smiles didn't reach his eyes all the time.

But there was not fucking way that kid could replace the Zack Fair in Cloud's heart. Although Aerith reasoned that was only a small fraction and that Cloud really did like Sora for who he was. Reno had merely sighed and accepted this, and moved on with life.

But slowly Reno would notice those lingering glances that Cloud would give Sora, glances that the brunette would sometimes return. Reno's blood would just boil and he would feel the urge to set something on fire or hit something real good with his EMR.

He wasn't stupid, he knew exactly why he would get this kind of feeling...he was fucking jealous. Straigth out jealous of Cloud getting to spend so much time with Sora when he would come and stay in the bar and Reno would be too busy doing whatever the hell Rufus ordered the Turks to do.

But he wouldn't push Sora, for all he knew the kid might still be pinning for Kairi, though he highly doubted that.

Reno shook his head, those matters aside was really bugged him...was the fact that something had changed about Sora. It seemed to show both physically and non-physically, Reno couldn't put his finger on it just yet well besides the obvious change.

Those bluish violet eyes that obviously glowed with the infusion of mako sent shivers down his spine, and not the good kind. He was sure he had seen them somewhere, but perhaps he was over thinking it, but one thing is for sure.

Sora shouldn't have a single ounce, hell not a single fucking drop of mako in his body.

Hell, the kid was fucking born on a island that sounded like some far off resort for crying out loud!The closest thing to mako they have there is probably is...cold medicine or something. That was what bothered him...Sora just...Reno sighed, this was probably the first Sora had ever bothered to lie to him.

And Reno could say very clearly that this did not sit well with him at all, what it the brunette was confining himself in Cloud?

Reno growled in an almost animal like manner causing Elena, whom he had just past by in the hallway to turn and look at him like he was crazy. Though the blonde woman kept walking she couldn't help but roll her eyes, if she had time she might go and ask what was wrong, but she needed to report to Tseng. Reno can handle himself.

Reno didn't notice and nodded a greeting towards his partner Rude, before sitting down himself and setting about his paper work. He tried to ignore his friend's gaze as he gripped the pen all too tightly, the paper seemed to scream in protest, not that the redhead cared.

One question kept slipping its way into his mind....one that most would probably not expect considering his previous thoughts and the circumstances.

_Where the hell in Midgar am I going to take Sora out to?

* * *

_

_Sora blinked his blue eyes owlishly, "Um...are you doing...squats?"_

"Yup!" came Zack's happy reply.

_The teen brunette shook his head not bothering to ask why, "I'm not going to ask...anyway I know this might sound random but,"Sora sighed, "We should probably go buy you some clothes."_

Zack continued on with his squats, he was on his fortieth squat and counting, "Eh? What for Sor-Sor?" he asked out loud, he didn't bother with talking with Sora in his mind when he knew the teen could hear him perfectly clear.

_Sora tried not to roll his eyes but smiled, "Zack, you can't say that you actually like wearing clothes that don't fit you? Besides what if people start to realize we are wearing the same clothes and it gives us away?" he said. He knew the last reason sounded pretty far-fetch but he couldn't very well tell Zack that he was worried that the ravenette might rip his pants._

Zack stopped mid-squat and tilt his head, "Hm...I guess you're kind right, but are clothes all that important?"

"Oh Zack, you never change do you?" came a soft and kind voice.

Both Zack and Sora stopped talking to each other and Zack had stopped doing squats, slowly but surely he turned around. His heart was thumping hard against his chest and Sora was gripping his fist tightly he carefree manner slightly gone.

Zack gulped and Sora sighed, they were so busted,"A-Aerith...?"

Aerith giggled and walked into the room, her bright green eyes shined brightly as she smiled at him, "Hello, Zack."

_**Both Zack and Sora shared the same thought,"...Shit..."

* * *

**_

To say the least Aeirth was surprised, shocked but over all she felt over come with joy, she had heard a voice in the room. And it wasn't Sora's, the voice as so hauntingly familiar that she just had to take a peek in the room and see what exactly was going on.

The sight that she saw sent her mind into a row of questions. What just happened? Did Sora just change into Zack? And I dreaming? And why in the world was he doing squats again?

But as she stared she noticed something else, and it was clearer than before, though probably due to the fact that she was an Ancient, she could see Sora. He wasn't completely solid nor was he completely transparent, he was floating beside Zack though neither of have probably figured out that Sora was probably still visiable...to an extent.

And so now she stood there smiling brightly at a sheepishly confused but fairly amused Zack Fair. And a transparent, shocked with only a hint of embarrassment, Sora Hikairi.

_Currently Sora was looking between Zack and Aerith, he settle with watching the scene play out before. After all this was bound to happen eventually, and besides this was Aerith's and Zack's reunion, he couldn't butt in something as important and emotional as that. _

"Hello Zack," she said in that kind voice, her bright green eyes shined brightly, she wanted to cry but not yet.

Zack chuckled sheepishly, it seemed that their cover was blown, "Hey Aeirth," he said smoothly as she stepped towards his ex-girlfriend. He honest first love, though in time that love had turned into a different kind he couldn't deny that he cared deeply for the brunette woman before him.

Aerith clasped her hands together for a few moments before she rushed over to him and hugged him tightly without a second thought. Zack was taken aback for a few moments but he smiled brightly and returned the embrace as he hugged her back tightly careful not to crush the girl.

_Sora smiled as he watched, it gave him a warm fuzzy feeling, being able to witness something so important to the two. And he was happy for Aerith, she had become like a sister to him, a member of a family Sora didn't have anymore thanks to the heartless. _

Aerith couldn't help but let a few tears be shed, she was just so happy, her selfish wish had been heard and the Goddess had granted it. It might not have been how Aerith had pictured it but it had happened and now, all those wounds will heal, now may be...Cloud will finally heal.

Zack felt the tears soak into his shirt, he held her tightly and rubbed her back in a comforting manner, "I'm back...Aerith," he said and grinned.

Aerith pulled back a little so that she could look into those lavender eyes, "Yes...I'm so glad," she said, "I prayed and prayed for you to be given a second chance. You didn't deserve to have your life end like that," she said and bit her lower,"It wasn't you time..."

Zack loosen the embrace and stared at Aerith, "I guess I should thank you," he said and grinned, "For bring me back, you're really amazing Aerith." he said and chuckled.

Aerith giggled and wiped her tears, this was no time to cry, this was a happy moment, an amazing moment. She had Zack living and breathing in front of her, how could she not be happy?

Her gaze shifted over to Sora who was floating beside him grinning from ear to ear, he blinked when he realized that she was staring at him. The brunette woman grinned and managed to hug Sora as well which puzzled both Sora and Zack.

When Aerith pulled away she giggled again at the confused look on Sora's face," I'm an Ancient Sora, there are somethings...normal can't do that I can."

Zack rolled his eyes and smirked at Sora,"That's her excuse for everything," he said.

Aerith mocked frowned at him," Zachary Fair."

Zack cringed as she called him by his full name, he didn't miss Sora laughing at that, which only caused Aerith to smile brightly as she moved towards the bed and sat down staring at the two males in front of her.

_"...Heh....Zachary..." Sora said between his chuckles, "I'll remember that."_

Zack groaned and shook his head, "I swear the whole world is against me," he said as he placed a hand over his heart in mock hurt.

Aerith giggled and rolled her eyes, "Oh you," she said and shook her head causing her brown bangs to dance around her face and brush against her a few moments, when her giggling stopped she looked at the two with a slightly serious expression on her face.

"Sora...Zack...I want to ask you two something," she said as she placed her hands on her lap.

Zack look at Sora and then he glanced back at Aerith he nodded his head and sat down on the floor in front of her. Sora stayed floating in the air his feet barely touching the ground as he nodded his head as well, ready for any question Aerith might throw at them.

Aerith looked down at her hands trying to find the right words before looking at the two males again, "How..." she took a breath,"Zack I am happy that you are back but...why are you in Sora's body? How did this happen?"

Zack and Sora both shared a little, thr brunette bit his lower lip, "Eh...well....it's kinda complicated..."

Zack nodded his head, "But only slightly I guess I should start from the beginning, huh?" Zack said and grinned.

Aerith smiled and nodded her head, "Yup, go right ahead."

Zack nodded his head causing his black locks of spiky hair to bounce with life,"Well you see Minerva heard you, I guess, but I couldn't come back to life just like that. There were complications, mostly the fact that my body needed to be reconstructed. But at the same time my soul needed to gain strength so that I could be able to return to my body."

Aerith nodded her head as she listened, she wondered why it was so much easier for her to come back, but perhaps it has something to do with the fact that she is half Ancient. She waited patenitly for Zack to continue, Sora listned to Zack explain, he didn't know any of which Zack had spoken off. So it was all new to him as well.

"So, she was looking for a host where my soul could reside in," he said and glanced over at Sora," that's when she noticed Sora. At first she didn't think it would work but Angeal told her to give a try, after all you won't know till you try it." he said and chuckled.

Sora grinned and crossed his legs as he was still floating, he was like a little kid listening to a bedtime story, but he wanted to know why he was picked and it seemed that he was getting more of an answer now.

"She tested Sora by pouring a few memories at a time into his mind and heart, we didn't expect anything but Sora accepted my memories completely. That was why he would faint and sometimes seem to be spacing out," he said as Aerith finally had an answer to Sora's fainting spells.

"Minerva finallt decided it was time to act, so when Sora fainted in your church yesturday it was because I was sent into his body," Zack said and pointed at himself proudly.

_Sora nodded his head,"Yeah, when I fainted I felt like I was floating, as if I was there but wasn't at the same time. I only heard voices but I couldn't see anything it was like one of those dreams you just can't wake up from." he said._

Zack nodded his head, "All I had to do was touch his shoulder and boom! I was in his body and well...I'm here. And apparently when I take control of the body it shifts to resemble my own." he said and he grinned.

He hadn't mentioned the fact that he was suppose to watch over Sora a little and keep his darkness at bay. After all he didn't want Aerith to worry about it, from what he could tell everything seemed to be going fine...at least for now anyway.

Aerith soaked in all this information, in her mind it seemed to make sense, and she wasn't complaining about having Zack amoung them again. But she wondered for a few moments if there was another reason as to why Zack was placed inside of Sora? She mentally shook her head, now was not the time to dwell on such things, first and fore most was....

She stood up and clapped her hands together," Oh, that explains it!" she said and smiled at the two as they returned her smile with their own pair.

She walked up to Zack and tugged on his well toned arm, "Come on, we've gotta get going!"she grinned.

Zack chuckled as he stood up letting her drag him with Sora floating beside them with a confuse expression on his teenage face.

"Aerith, were are you taking us?" Zack as her even though he was grinning.

Aerith's eyes seemed to twinkle with mischeif, "...Shopping," she said as she looked around and lead Zack out the back door where no one spotted them leaving.

Both Zack and Sora's eyes widden in horror, "Eh!?"

Aerith's only response was a giggled as she lead the once dead but now very alive Zack Fair, and little Sora towards the shops in Edge.

* * *

At that very moment, while Zack and Aerith slipped away unnoticed, Cloud entered the bar having returned from visiting 'Zack'. He gave Tifa a nod as he past by her not ever bothering to say hello, but she understood. For some reason Cloud had snapped at Sora, and when he was in one of those moods it was best to leave him alone.

Well, it was best that everyone that wasn't Sora or Aerith to leave him alone, the two brunettes would some how wiggle their way in and push down that wall low enough to comfort the blonde male.

Cloud heard faint footsteps and the back door closing, he frowned and wondered if he should go and see what it was. But he shook his head and sighed as he pushed some of his blonde bangs out of the way, he continued to climb up the stairs and walk toware his room.

His boots echoed as they hit the wooden floor, he paused for a few seconds and looks at Sora's room, the door was open and he could see that there was nobody inside. He felt a little guilty for what had happened earlier that day. He didn't mean to snap at Sora but....everything...something about the boy just brought up memories, memories that were happy but lead to unbearable pain.

_I'll...try to apologize tomorrow..._

Cloud turned away from the open door and went into his own room, it was dark and there was only the light from the moon coming through the windows bathing him in it's light. He face looked emotionless as took off his boots, shirt, belts and left only in his pants, showing his well defined body, not that he cared anyways.

He sat down on the bed and looked at the ground, the sad look never leaving his eyes as he slowly eased himself down onto the bed. Cloud stared up at the celing, his mako blue eyes fluttered every so often but sleep didn't want to claim him just yet.

His mind was still filled with memories replaying slowly and painfully as if mocking him, taunting him, showing him what could have been had he actually been strong enough to pull his own weight. He could feel his eye string and his throat tighten as he placed the back of his arm against his face.

Cloud let out a ragged breath," Zack...." he whispered out to the night as one single stray tear flowed down his cheek.

* * *

There! Sorry it took so long please forgive me! Please Please review, makes the chapters be written faster!

-love Sasuke Kouken


	7. Shipping and Handling

Thank you for those who have reviewed and have stuck with this story! It's means a lot to me ^^

I dedicate this chappy to you guys!

Chapter 7: Shipping and Handling

Song inspiration: Who Knew? by Pink

* * *

**He was so naive, they were so naive, to not notice it lurking around in beneath them, hiding but keeping watch. Like a wolf stalking it's prey, so silently, so carefully...yes it will tack over him.**

**It did not care that this Zack Fair was placed to stand in it's way, it refused to be pushed aside so easily. Purring like a hungry cat, it licked it's lips as a plan formed in it's thoughts, if one could call what was going through it's mind thoughts at all. **

**It will strike soon...it wanted to see what it was up against, can this Zack Fair actually cause a problem? And if he did would it really matter? After all once he was out of his body, it would have the advantage, it will take over slowly, painfully, and surely.**

**This body and this heart...will belong to it...**

**

* * *

  
**

Cloud turned away from the open door and went into his own room, it was dark and there was only the light from the moon coming through the windows bathing him in it's light. He face looked emotionless as took off his boots, shirt, belts and left only in his pants, showing his well defined body, not that he cared anyways.

He sat down on the bed and looked at the ground, the sad look never leaving his eyes as he slowly eased himself down onto the bed. Cloud stared up at the ceiling, his mako blue eyes fluttered every so often but sleep didn't want to claim him just yet.

His mind was still filled with memories replaying slowly and painfully as if mocking him, taunting him, showing him what could have been had he actually been strong enough to pull his own weight. He could feel his eye string and his throat tighten as he placed the back of his arm against his face.

Cloud let out a ragged breath," Zack...." he whispered out to the night as one single stray tear flowed down his cheek.

He didn't want to cry, no he refused to cry...he had shade enough tears he couldn't let Zack see how ungrateful he was for the life he had given him. Truth be told, the first could of years all Cloud wanted to do was disappear, die, just plain out die and join Zack in the Lifestream. He would be happy than, well Zack would probably have a hissy fit...he could picture it now...

The blonde shook his head as he felt more tears try to escape, he could feel a sharp pain in his chest, it was so unbearable but he had to live through it. He had to withstand it, after all he was Zack's living legacy, proof that he existed.

He owed him so much but he could never repay him...Gaia, what he wouldn't give to just see him again.

He could almost remember his touches, that voice, those smiles, everything as if it was yesterday...

Cloud almost let out a sob, no! He. will. not. cry.

The ex-Cadet took a deep breath to calm his nerves, he can't keep doing this to himself, what good would come of it? He had tried to stop, tried to move on, granted when Aerith came back it lifted some of the darkness in his heart, some invisible weight on his chest. It was as if he could breath again...but..._he_ didn't come back and he probably never will.

He bit his lower lip as he trie once again to calm himself, he can't let anyone see him in such a state. Not Tifa, not Aerith, not Denzel, and not Sora. He needed to keep looking strong, keep acting like everything was finally all right, that everything was finally going well and that there was no problems.

_'Look at you! You think you've got it so damn hard!'_

Cloud winced at the sound of Tifa's voice, he remembered when she had lectured him; wasn't a fun thing to remember. But it made Cloud think, did he really feel that he had it so hard? Was he really just...overreacting? He just...couldn't help being this way....

Cloud sighed again, his breathing became normal, there were no more tears, and his throat didn't feel tight anymore. His mako eyes seemed to glow in the dark, but they slwoly fluttered close as the strain of his body, and the complications of the day all came to him.

He needed rest, but he didn't want to sleep...

Because it was in his sleep...that the nightmare begin...

* * *

_To say Sora was amused was an understatement, he watched as Aerith dragged Zack around, he grinned and shook his head. He wanted to stay and watch but...being in this form and forcing himself to stay out for so long was tiring and he wanted to rest. _

As Aerith was about to step into a store with Zack, Sora tapped her shoulder and smiled, _"I'm really tired...I'm going to go ok?" _said to both of them.

Zack looked a little confused but nodded his head none the less, Aerith smiled sweetly, "Ok, rest well Sora," she said.

_The teen grinned one more time before his transparent body slowly faded and his consciousness returned into his body, that Zack was currently in control of. His body became solid in his mind and he looked around, it was almost a completely black space, there was no light._

_But there was a light that emitted from him, he sat down and watched through Zack's eyes just as the Ex-Soldier had done previously. He hummed to himself as he watched the scene, he couldn't help but smile at what he was seeing, it sooth him in a sense. He personally couldn't wait till Zack finally has his own body, not that he minded sharing, no, he just wanted everyone to see that their long lost friend was back._

_Everything would be ok now..._

Zack groaned as Aerith dragged him into a shady looking store, he was surprised that anything was open. Sure it probably wasn't that late, may be at nine at night, there were still people out. For a few moments he wondered if Cloud had gotten home yet, what had happened earlier that day repeated in his mind.

The raven haired man couldn't help but feel the urge to reach over and grab his arm, pull him close and show Cloud that he was there. That he indeed was alive, in a sense, sure he was borrowing someone else's body but he'll soon have his own.

Zack grinned, he couldn't wait to see Cloud's expression...

"Zack!" Aerith said and tugged on his arm.

This caused him to snapp out of his thoughts, he looked down at Aerith and grinned,"Yeah, babe?" he said.

Aerith smiled and rolled her eyes, "Come on, we need to pick out a few outfits for you, you can't keep stretching out Sora's clothes after all," she said and giggled.

Zack rolled his eyes and nodded his head.

_Sora chuckled and nodded his head as well, "I agree, I happen to like those shorts you know,"_

_**Zack laughed at what Sora said, "Yeah, yeah I'll get some clothes," he said to both Sora and Aerith.**_

Both Aerith and Sora grinned, while the latter sighed after all now he knew that his clothes will survive because he didn't to waste any money on new clothes. And he didn't exactly wanted to go back to Destiny Island, it would be such a pain to go back for just clothes.

Zack looked around, though the store looked shabby one the outside, the inside told a completely different story. It was nice and clean with a grand selection of clothes, granted they weren't top of the line but they weren't rags either.

But a sudden thought occurred to him, how was he going to pay for this?

As if knowing his very thought Aerith pushed him towards one of the rackets, "I'm paying silly, and don't worry I have more than enough money," she said and giggled.

Zack was about to protest when the brunette woman started to stuff three shirts, four pairs of pants, a pair of boots and a jacket, all in his arms. Sora couldn't help but laugh at this, Aerith kept ignoring Zack's protests and stuffed him in the dressing room.

The brunette young man laughed and hugged his sides, oh god, this was so hilarious, he couldn't stop laughing. The Zack Fair was pushed around by a very fierce Aerith. Zack frowned at Sora and grumbled under his breath as he dressed he knew that once she had her mind set on something it was completely impossible to change her mind. He had tried once...and he failed completely.

Aerith hummed to herself as she watched Zack come out of the dressing room with the first outfit, it was a simple yet nice sleeveless top that clung to his body snugly and faded jeans . She nodded in approval before shoving the once SOLIDER into the dressing room ignoring his groan of protest.

The second outfit consisted of a black short sleeve shirt with chain designs on it, though it didn't cling to his body as much as the first shirt. This time that pants were black as well but instead of jeans they were cargo pants and tugged into the new boots Aerith had chosen. Zack had to admit, he did like these clothes and the jacket was a nice touch as well.

The last outfit was a mixture between the two pervious ones, the shirt was a dark navy blue that clung to his fingur and showed off his mucels and sleeveless with black crago pants though of a different design from the pervious one.

_Sora smiled again, he had to admit that Aerith had amazing taste in clothes, he knew she was good at caring for flowers, people and helping. But he had no idea that she also had a very wicked fashion sense when it came to the clothes of others. It seemed that tonight he had learned something new about his older sister figure._

Aerith giggled and clapped her hands as she gathered all the clothes that she had picked out as Zack came out of the dressing room looking completely tired out. Zack smirked as he watched her rush over the the counter to pay for the clothes before he could stop her.

This caused him to shake his head in defeat, but the smile never left his face. He had to count his lucky stars, to be able to be here and enjoy such simple things such as being force to shop by one of his greatest was a blessing in disguse.

She turned to look at Zack and grinned as she grabbed the bags and shoved them into his arms,"Don't even think of paying me back," she said and smiled, "I wanted to do this."

Zack blinked, his violet eyes that glowed with mako showed some confusion but he could help and return the smile.

"Fine..." he said and shook his head as he held the bags and followed after Aerith.

The walked in silence, but it was a nice type of silence, not a awful kind, he just couldn't stop grinning as what was happening. He could hear Sora voice out that he was happy as well, and that he felt better now that he was rested.

Aerith looked up at the sky as they made their way back to the other end of the bar,"...You're going to have go...don't you?"

Zack blinked and looked at her, she looked a little sad, hell Sora felt sad because he knew what Aerith was talking about. The ravenette seemed to have figured it out as well as they stopped at the back door to the bar, he let out a sigh.

"Yeah, I mean...someone might see us like this," he said as he mentioned his and Sora's current situation, "And we're trying to sort stuff out before we tell anyone about this."

Aerith nodded her head and smiled as she opened the door and walked inside with Zack following behind her, he closed the door softly making sure that he didn't wake anyone who might wake up or it might catch someone's attention.

They walked up the stairs quietly, as they reached the top Aerith turned around and smiled brightly at Zack and reached out to hug him tightly. Zack grinned and returned the embrace, making sure the bags didn't get in the way.

"Good night, Zack," she whispered and pulled away as she smiled brightly as him.

"Good night," he said and smiled as she walked away and entered her room.

Zack sighed and dropped his back near the door to his and Sora's room when something caught his attention. There was a light coming from the other end of the hall, and being the curious person that he was he could help but walk towards it. He tilted his head in a questioning manner and pressed his hand against the door and pushed it only softly causing it only to creak a little.

His violet eyes grew wide at what he saw, there was Cloud, holy fucking shit, there was Cloud Strife, sleeping in the bed as was soaked in moon light. Zack did his best not to gasp at what he saw, he was glad that Sora wasn't paying attention. Cloud looked almost peacful if it wasn't the anguish look on his face, he looked like he was in pain but Zack knew better...

He was having a nightmare...

The Ex-SOLDIER bit his lower lip and stepped intot he room, soaking in the image before him, a half naked Cloud stretched out on the bed with the moon light shining over him. Zack stepped next to the bed, he looked sadly at him, he couldn't do anything to help him....not yet...well...he could do something.

But he would have to make sure that Cloud didn't wake up.

Zack knelled down next to Cloud's bed, he was leaning over him, his face inches away from his. He could see the pain in the younger man's face, he reached out and brushed a few locks of golden hair out of his face. Cloud sighed and leaned into the touch, for some reason it seemed to sooth him, this caused Zack to smiled slightly.

Without a second thought he leaned down and pressed his lips gently against Cloud's, it was only for a second but it felt longer. Cloud's lips were cool and contrasted against his own warm ones.

Zack forced himself to pull away and leaned over to whisper in Cloud's ear, "Good nite, Chocobo..." he whispered.

Cloud moaned softly as the other pulled away, "Zack..."

It caused his heart to ache a little but he forced himself to turn away, there was a slightly smile on his face. Cloud didn't looked anguish and he hoped that the younger male would be able to sleep now...he couldn't stand to see the other in pain.

Zack walked back to his and Sora's room and shut the door, he sighed and called out to Sora. The other responded and they slowly and painfully switched places again, they could feel the body change and shape into Sora's once more.

The brunette gasped and fell to his knees, he was thankful that the bed was close and he dropped himself on it. He didn't bother to ask Zack what had happened, Zack didn't let him see but he found that he didn't mind. Whatever it was...was very important to Zack.

Sora breath softly and let his eyes close as he drifted off to sleep, but no sleep came to Zack.

Zack was looking upwards and there was a large smile on his lips, "Good night...Cloud...."

* * *

There we go! How do you like? I hope it came out ok....please review and tell me what you think!!!!!!

-Love Sasuke Kouken.


	8. Monster

Thank you for those who have reviewed and have stuck with this story! It's means a lot to me ^^

I dedicate this chappy to you guys!

Chapter 8:Darkness and Light

Song inspiration: Monster by Skillet

* * *

Cloud moaned softly as the other pulled away, "Zack..."

It caused his heart to ache a little but he forced himself to turn away, there was a slightly smile on his face. Cloud didn't looked anguish and he hoped that the younger male would be able to sleep now...he couldn't stand to see the other in pain.

Zack walked back to his and Sora's room and shut the door, he sighed and called out to Sora. The other responded and they slowly and painfully switched places again, they could feel the body change and shape into Sora's once more.

The brunette gasped and fell to his knees, he was thankful that the bed was close and he dropped himself on it. He didn't bother to ask Zack what had happened, Zack didn't let him see but he found that he didn't mind. Whatever it was...was very important to Zack.

Sora breath softly and let his eyes close as he drifted off to sleep, but no sleep came to Zack.

Zack was looking upwards and there was a large smile on his lips, "Good night...Cloud...."

* * *

_Sora was running, he didn't understand from what but than he suddenly stopped, all around him was just a black void_. _He was in complete and utter darkness and he didn't know what to do, biting his lower lip he tried to summon his keyblade but he couldn't._

_He stood there surprised as he tried once again_

_Nothing....he didn't feel the familiar sensation, the lovely warmth that came with it....nothing at all._

_The brunette shivered, he wasn't cold but the fact that he couldn't feel the familiar cool metal in his hand unnerved him. It felt unnatural...what was going on? Was he dreaming?_

_Sora blinked and crossed his arms over his chest,yes that's it! This is all just a dream...but such a strange dream, he thought. All his dreams for the past three weeks were mostly just repeats of Zack's memories, he had yet to have a dreamless sleep, and this so far has been the closest one to it._

_He suddenly stopped when he felt something brush against his leg, the turned around with a startled expression on his face. "Hello?" he called out but all he got as an answer was the echo of his own voice._

_Sora stood there for a few moments, waiting, waiting to see if whatever it was that was causing this, will appear and he can deal with it. But nothing came it merely made Sora more anxious, but not wanting to wait anymore he started to walk on his own again._

_His head turning every so often to one side or the other, trying to keep his wits about him. But it was like trying to catch a humming bird he would have little to no luck at all trying to see or catch whatever was causing this; until it presented itself. _

_He gasped as he felt another ghostly touch on his shoulder, he spun around and kicked blindly, he met no resistance and hit nothing. Letting his leg fall back down to the ground his narrowed his eyes trying to keep a brave face, though in truth he was freaking out a little. He couldn't see what it was, hadn't even touched it, but ht knew something was there but he didn't know what it was. _

_Sora growled under his breath as he glared, "This isn't fucking funny..." he mumbled only slightly surprised that he had let himself curse. _

_'...So...ra...'_

_The brunette gasped and spun around this time his sky blue eyes met glowing bright yellow ones, he didn't have time to react before he felt something cold start to wrap itself around him starting at his legs. Sora lost balance and tried to kick himself free, "L-Let go of me!" he yelled as he clawed at the floor digging his nails in to try and free himself._

_Cold laughter filled his senses, "No...you...be...long to ...me...."_

_The darkness started to fill him, cover him like an ice cold blanket, Sora growled in frustration, he was usually able to fight it off but today... he just couldn't. _

_No...not like this I can't....lose...!_

_Sora gasped for air as he screamed loudly,so loudly that he was sure he wasn't just screaming in his mind. He was screaming till his throat felt like bleeding, till he felt tears start to form in the corner of his eyes._

_He screamed till the screaming blended into the crazed laughter all around him...._

_Sora kept screaming.

* * *

_

Tifa was up before anyone else, making breakfast for the kids, Aerith, after an hour, woke up and was helping Tifa set the table. She noticed Tifa's worried glances towards the upper floor of the bar, and Aerith understood what it was. Smiling slightly she placed a caring hand on Tifa's shoulder.

The fist fighter looked at her friend and sighed,"He came home...but...I don't know what is wrong." she said and shook her head. "He was getting better I don't know what could have caused him to...act like this again."

The gentle woman was chewing on the inside of her cheek, not exactly sure what to say at the moment, for she knew the cause of Cloud's sudden....change once again. But she couldn't tell Tifa that, it was up to Zack and Sora to tell everyone else, especially Cloud. She shuddered to think the hardships they are going to have to endure or at least the shock of it all.

"Cloud will pull through Tifa, you'll see," Aerith said and squeeze Tifa's shoulder in a reassuring manner.

Tifa nodded her head and went about to setting the table again, this time with Aerith's help. After a few moments tiny footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs, Marlene and Denzel both smiled at them. The two women smiled at the young children as they started to place they plates with food one them.

Denzel was about to ask Tifa where Cloud was when the blonde walked into the kitchen, the little boy smiled up at him and Cloud nodded his head in greeting to all of them. Hell, he even offered a little smile which puzzled both Tifa and Aerith.

Cloud couldn't explain it himself, yesturday he felt completely horrible, yet for some reason he didn't have any nightmares like he usually would when he went to sleep. He didn't have a dream either, for once he had a peaceful sleep. And he woke up feeling relaxed and dare he say it, ready to face the world? How cliche.

"Good morning Cloud," greeted Tifa as she placed his food in front of him.

Cloud picked up the fork and nodded his head at her, "Morning..." he said but it didn't sound forced nor hollow.

Aerith smiled and looked up stairs with a knowing look on her face, somehow she just knew that Zack had something to do with Cloud being so relaxed in the morning reached over to take a drink from her cup when she looked up at the clock and frowned. She looked over at Denzel and saw that her friend was looking at it took, with a slightly worried expression on his face.

Tifa was busy cleaning the dishes so she didn't take notice, and Aerith was helping her with the cleaning at the moment as well. And so Denzel and Marlene turned to the only other person sitting at the table with them, the blonde looked up once he felt twin gazes on him.

"What is it?"Cloud asked, he didn't sound annoyed nor bothered and was actually wondering what has caused the two children to be looking so....concerned.

Denzel was the one who spoke first, "Where's Sora?" he asked.

Cloud blinked, finally realizing why the morning felt even more odd, there was no laughing brunette to greet him in the moring like he usually did. He looked over at Tifa and Aerith to see if they could answer Denzel's question.

Tifa finished drying one of the pans, "I've been up since eight, Sora hasn't woken up yet."

Aerith nodded her head, "Yes, it's odd he is usually an early riser, perhaps he just slept in this morning?" she suggested.

The children seemed to buy it and went back to their food, Cloud turned around but didn't completely buy what Aerith had said. It's true that Sora might have slept it, but the brunette had made it a habit to wake up before Cloud. The blonde sighed as he stood up, ready to go check up on Sora when something stopped him in his movement.

_"Ahhhh!"_

The loud, scream that echoed through the bar, caused the children to look up in horror as they were frightened. Tifa nearly dropped her plate and Aerith covered he mouth with her hand as she gasped, that was Sora's voice.

Cloud's blood ran completely cold, that was Sora screaming, in pain and in fear....

Without thinking he ran up the steps, ignoring Tifa's call for him, and ignored the lighter footsteps the were running after him. He didn't need to think twice to know that it was Aerith, she was so protective over Sora, like an older sister.

Cloud pushed open the door and stepped inside, but the sight that greeted him made him stop in his tracks.

Sora was on his bed, sheets torn, his nails digging into the mattress, as if some crazed animal had tried to have it's way with it. His hair stuck to the sides of his face in cold sweat as he was gasping for air, like he was drowning.

Aerith gasped as she stood beside Cloud, she fought back the tears and fear that was bubbling within her at the sight before them.

But what really sent shivers down theirs spines was something else as well, something that they had never seen happen to Sora before. Darkness was wrapping itself around his legs and arms in a f lowly motion, Cloud shivered at the half-lid eyes that greeted his mako blue ones.

Sickly bright glowing yellow was staring at him...

* * *

**_Zack was sleeping or at least as closet to sleeping as he could get in his current state of being, which was pretty damn close to just closing his eyes and letting his mind wonder. It kept going back to Cloud and their current situation, he was glad to see that he had gotten home. But he could also see the damage of his dying, had caused his dear friend._**

**_He sighed as he turned on to his side, how long would he really have to be in Sora's body? Truee it's only been a day and a half or something around those lines. But he wanted to move freely, without costing Sora the use of his body._**

**_But he also knew there was a second reason he was here, he needed to help Sora with his problem, though he wasn't exactly sure how he was going to be able to do that._**

**_Speaking of Sora..._**

**_Zack was having conflicted feelings..._**

**_He knew, since it was pretty obvious that Sora like Reno, and Zack had no problem with that, hell he thought that teen would do the Turk some good._**

**_What he didn't know was..._**

**_If Sora held any feelings for Cloud or vice verse ...what if Cloud had feelings for Sora?_**

**_Zack frowned at the sensation of bitter jealous try to creep up on him, he can't hide the fact that it would bother him. But he care about Cloud deeply and if being with...Sora was what made him happy than he couldn't exactly deny him that._**

**_The Ex-SOLDIER sighed, perhaps he was just thinking to much, he was probably taking things way out of line but....what if it was true? What if..._**

**_"Are you Zack?"_**

**_The raven haired man sat up quickly he was slightly startled at the voice, he opened his eyes and looked around him. He didn't need to look far for the source of the noise was kneeling right in front of him, looking at him with bright blue worried eyes._**

**_"Sora?" he asked since he wasn't sure why the teen before him look familiar, he figured it was Sora but it didn't look like him._**

**_He blinked again, the teen in front of him shook his head, "My name is Roxas,"._**

**_Zack stared at him, he looked exactly like Sora, except for the hair, it reminded him of Cloud a little bit. He stood up, and looked a down a little bit at Roxas. "Uh...yeah I'm Zack," he said and grinned at the blonde teen._**

**_Roxas sighed and reached for his hand, he tugged at it, "We have to hurry!" he said and started to pull Zack towards where Sora usually was._**

**_Zack frowned but allowed Roxas to pull him,"What are you talking about? And I can't go past-_**

**_"With me you can,"Roxas said to him as they easily passed through the barrier that separated Zack and Sora,"We have to hurry, because it has Sora and I'm not strong enough to help him!"_**

**_Zack frowned as the entered Sora's psyche, it was not what Zack had expected. He thought Sora's psyche would be filled with warmth and light, but it felt cold and...barren almost lifeless. The raven haired man couldn't help but shiver, Roxas stopped walking and squeezed his hand._**

**_He looked down at Roxas, noticing that the boy was actually slightly shorter than Sora. The blonde teen shivered and clung to Zack's arm like his dear life depend on it, Zack gave him a lop sided grinned and ruffled his hair._**

**_Roxas frowned and tried to glare up at Zack but it looked more like a pout than anything else, which cause Zack to chuckle. The kid reminded him of Cloud when he was younger. Roxas shivered again but this time he whimpered a little and closed his eyes and he clung to Zack's arm again._**

**_This caused the other to frown something was not right, if something was bothering Roxas this badly than ....how was Sora handling it?_**

**_"There..." Roxas mumbled as his pointed towards the blackness, his whole body was shaking._**

**_Zack had a feeling that if Roxas hadn't been holding onto his arm he might as have collapsed on the floor._**

**_He looked to where Roxas was pointing but he didn't see anything, the blonde noticed and tugged on his arm as they took a few more steps forward. After a few more steps, Roxas was having trouble walking and Zack stopped in his tracks, he almost stopped breathing._**

**_There in the mist of all the darkness, was Sora floating lifelessly as the darkness seemed to almost absorb him. No it looked more like he was sinking into it, like sinking to a pool of dark cold water. He tried to step forward, but he noticed that Roxas couldn't move._**

**_Zack looked down at the little blonde and saw that his breathing was coming in short pants, his skin was pale and looked to be in pain. "Roxas?" Zack said with deep concern._**

**_Roxas shook his head as he let go of Zack's arm, and just as he thought, he fell to his knees. He just couldn't keep himself up."I...can't get...c-closer," he said between breaths," h-hurts...t-too much."_**

**_The Ex-SOLDIER nodded his head as he placed a hand on his shoulder in a reassuring, "Ok, wait here I'll...do my best to help Sora." he said._**

**_Roxas nodded his head whimpering a little as a surge of pain ran through his body,"H-hurry, y-you have to wake him...up from it. I-it's like....a-a trance..."_**

**_Zack nodded his head in determination, he walked towards where Sora was floating in midair, with the darkness swirling around him trying to swallow him whole. As he got closer, the air felt more dense, colder, hollower, lifeless...everything he had learned the brunette not to be._**

**_"Sora!" he yelled the teens name._**

**_The teen in question he remained lifeless, of Zack didn't know any better he would have said the Sora was dead. But the rise and fall of his chest told otherwise. Finally he reached the brunette and swallowed a lump in his throat. Sora's normally tanned skin was sickly pale, all the color seemed to have been drained and what sent shivers down Zack's spine the most where the eyes. Sora's eyes were wide open, his mouth slightly a gap, but with a dazed look, those normally bright blue eyes looked so lost and lifeless._**

**_"Sora!" Zack said as he reached out to what he thought was Sora's arm,"Snap out of it, come one kiddo," he said trying not shiver as the unbelievably cold touch. _**

**_Sora remained unresponsive._**

**_Roxas gasped and he clenched his sides in pain, "Hurry!It's...trying to take over Sora's body, Cloud and Aerith a-are there!"_**

**_Zack's violet eyes grew wide, Oh no...Cloud!_**

**_He shook Sora again, not paying attention to the darkness that was now trying to crawl onto his skin,"Come on wake up Sora! Wake up!"

* * *

_**

Cloud stood there, he just couldn't move at all and Aerith was no better off than he was; she couldn't move her legs. Sora slowly stood up, and the black swirls of darkness slowly seemed to swallow up his body, coating it in blackness. All they could see was Sora's face and those haunting bright yellow eyes.

"Aerith, look out," Cloud said and he pulled the girl out of the way as Sora lunged forward really to claw her across the chest.

"T-thank you," she said as she stood beside Cloud.

The blonde frowned, he was glad that Sora's room was slightly big it gave more space for them to move around. Anti-Sora grinned evil, as a look of utter enjoyment gleamed in his eyes, but at the same time it was so cold and lifeless.

"Sora, snap out of it!" Cloud said as he tried to step forward towards the brunette only to stop as a strand of darkness lashed out at him.

Anti-Sora laughed, Cloud shivered seeing such a look on his face; "He can't hear you, he's my little puppet now," it said and licked his lips evily. "Just like....you'll be!"

Cloud didn't have time to react, he couldn't believe that he had been so careless! Aerith gasped and grabbed his air trying to pull him back as four strands of darkness wrapped themselves around Cloud's legs pulling him towards the lost Sora.

He gasped as they felt like vines wrapping themselves tightly around his legs, arms and chest, he could hardly breath. Aerith frowned and moved to rush towards him, when Anti-Sora raised a hand and another strand of darkness pinned her against the wall.

"Aerith!"Cloud gasped out the name, he could hardly breath as it was.

Anti-Sora looked back at Cloud, he gripped his chin roughly as he licked his lips using the darkness to draw him closer. The blonde glared at him, but in the inside was panicing a little,he didn't know...hadn't expected such...

"You didn't think he could have so much light without darkness did you?"it purred as he caressed Cloud's cheek lightly.

Cloud shivered under it's touch and tried to get out of reach, but he could hardly move his head. He didn't know how to answer. He knew...he understood that everyone had darkness in them but...for Sora to habor such a cold being inside of him. It caused Cloud to shiver.

Anti-Sora smirked as he leaned closer licking Cloud's neck making the blonde bit his lower to keep from moaning and he shivered. "He likes you...you know," it whispered into his ear.

Cloud's mako blue eyes widen, he wasn't sure if it was true or but the news in itself made his head spin a little and shuddered. Sora...had feelings for him?

Sora's face broke into and evil grin as it look straight into Cloud's eyes,"Oh yes...he likes you, but you don't see him at all do you?" it said,"So cruel..." it purred licking Cloud's cheek.

"S-shut up..." Cloud mumbled trying to ignore the sensations running through his body.

Anti-Sora merely smiled," What? Is the truth too much for little Cloudy?"

Cloud narrowed his eyes at it,"D-don't...ever call me that!"

It rolled it's eyes but the wicked smirk never left it's lips,"You just can't face it...can you? How you've been using him, using him as a replacement for Zack-

Cloud closed his eyes trying to keep the tears from coming,"Shut up!"

Anti-Sora purred in excitement as it nibbled on Cloud's neck, this time Cloud couldn't help but moan at the actions. "You know you have...and you know what else? Sora knows too, he let's you use him now don't you feel a little guilty?"

Cloud's eyes widen again, Sora knew? But...how? Was it that obvious? Why would Sora let him do that to him....but the answer was clear. Sora cared for him, he was selfless, he couldn't see someone suffer and not help.

Anti-Sora tigthened it grip causing the blonde to be panting and gasping for air while all Aerith could do was watch this unfold before her. It reached out with Sora's hand gripping Cloud's throat tightly in his own, cutting the air supply even more.

The blonde could hardly breath,he was panting and he couldn't even free himself, he was helpless...

"You know Zack can never be replaced," Anti-Sora said,"How would you feel if I told you I knew where he was?"

Cloud was gasping, his vision was going,"Ah...w-wha-

It choked him harder,"I know exactly where he is," it purred as he whispered in Cloud's ear,"He's so close and you don't even know it. He is right under you nose...."

Aerith was looking frantically for a way to stop Anti-Sora from revealing anymore but the darkness kept her in her place and kept her from speaking.

Cloud's eyes were filled with sadness, remorse and....was it possible? A little tiny bit of long forgotten hope?

Anti-Sora purred,"I'll tell you where your precious Zack is...." he licked his neck," and when you learn the truth, you'll be even more broken. I would love to see your pain."

Cloud gapsed, the hands tightened their grip.

"Zack is....."

* * *

**_Zack hissed in pain as the darkness clawed at his skin, he was barely able to keep himself from being swallowed. Was this what Minerva was talking about? Was this the mission he was given? ...Was this the darkness that Sora was losing to?_**

**_"Z-Zack..." Roxas gasped he was trying to breath,"Hurry....it has...C-Cloud! It's trying to t-tell him the truth!"_**

**_Zack's mako infused eyes widen in both panic and a slight bit of fear, panic because they might be found out and fear not for himself; but fear for Cloud. _**

**_The Ex-SOLDIER narrowed his eyes in determination, he can't risk Cloud being harmed, and he had to save both Roxas and Sora. Man, he had his work cut out for him._**

**_Grabbing Sora's shoulders in a painful grip, a twitch of pain on his face but otherwise remained blank. "Fuck, Sora wake up! You can't give in! Think of all the people waiting for you!" he said to Sora as he shook the teen by the shoulders._**

**_Sora's head moved up and down but no expression was visiable on his face._**

**_Zack frowned, he need to take a different tatic, "Sora, you have someone waiting for you, right?"he said," You've got Reno waiting for you..."_**

**_Sora twitched a little, and his eyes actually met Zack's this time, even though his face looked blank the raven could see a spark of life in those eyes. Roxas watched as the pain eased a little,"Ngh...it...it's working Zack..."_**

**_He nodded his head and pressed on,"You've got Reno, Cloud, Aerith, Tifa, and the brats too don't forget about them." he said as he loosened his grip on Sora's shoulders._**

**_Sora frowned,"R-Re...no?Cl...oud?"he mumbled in a uncertain fashion._**

**_Zack nodded his head, and now he needed to hit Sora where it hit, straight in the heart. "Come on, you can't leave your love interest behind. Not to mention your best friends, Riku and Kairi."_**

**_Love?....Friends? Best....friends...who is....I know him....Za...Za...Zack!_**

**_Sora's eye flew open, as his senses slowly returned to him, his light was reacting to Zack's own bright light. Something the older didn't even notice he had. The brunette gasped in pain as he threw his head back and screamed bloody murder. Zack had to cover his sensitive ears as Roxas also cried out in both relief and pain._**

**_Sora fell to the ground as the darkness slowly faded away leaving him whole, he was gasping for breath and tried to stand up. Zack sighed in relief surprised that it had worked and helped Sora to his feet, "Thanks..." Sora said and smiled at him._**

**_Zack shook his head,"Don't thank me, Roxas was the one who ran and got me over here to help you." he said and nodded his head over to where the blonde was._**

**_Sora's blue eyes looked up and clashed with it's twin pair, he grinned as he stepped away from Zack. With new found strength he rushed over to Roxas and hugged him tightly. The blonde was slightly taken aback but soon relaxed and returned the guesture, "Thank you, the both of you," Sora said._**

**_Zack stood beside the two as he chuckled, "Don't mention it," he said and ruffled both boy's hair. _**

**_Roxas chuckled and Sora laughed as they both stood up, Zack noticed that Roxas looked a little younger than Sora. The brunette sighed as he felt the feeling returned to him, "I better...make sure that Aerith and Cloud are ok..."_**

**_Roxas and Zack nodded their heads in understand,"Yeah, I should probably go back after all this is your psyche." Zack said and grinned. _**

**_Roxas smiled and tugged on Zack's hand,"Come on I'll take you back."_**

**_The Ex-SOLDIER smiled again and followed after Roxas before he looked over his shoulder and smirked at Sora,"Think you can handle Cloud and Aerith on your own?"_**

**_Sora grinned and nodded his head as the two slowly faded away,"Yeah, I think I can."_**

**_Zack grinned again,"Well give me a holler if you can't kiddo!"_**

**_Sora rolled his eyes and before the two disappeared from his sight his answered,"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

_**

Just as Anti-Sora was about to whisper the next few words, it's face frowned and it blinked it's yellow eyes at Cloud on confusion. The blonde soon found that he could breath as the hands removed themselves from his neck, leaving brusies.

He blinked and watched as he was dropped onto the ground harshly, as was Aerith, they noticed the darkness retreat back to Anti-Sora. He glared and bared it fangs as it gripped is head in pain,"No! Fucking bastard!" it yelled out in pain.

The darkness retreated back into Sora's body as Anti-Sora screamed in defeat, silently cursing Zack fair and Roxas for their meddling. How dare they! This was not over....

Sora gasped as he stood unsteady on his feet, he blinked shaking the blurriness from his eyes. Cloud stood up as he rubbed his now bruising neck, and watched as those bright yellow eyes changed to sky blue that slowly filled with a mako glow and a violet tint to them.

Aerith step forward, she knew that Sora was not in control, the danger was over she could sense it. Cloud noticed too and he slowly stood up while looking at Sora in slight confusion.

Sora blinked and looked at Cloud, he noticed the bruises and winced when he knew that it was his Anti-Form that had caused them. But the danger was gone for now and there were questions to be answered, but first things first....show Cloud and Aerith that he was back in control.

Sora's and Cloud's eyes met, the brunette grinned brightly as them both, giving them one of his more brighter smiles.

"Morning!" Sora said and chuckled sheepishly.

Cloud relaxed visible once Sora smiled, he knew he was looking at the real Sora,"Yeah...morning..."

Sora smiled, he just could help what happened next he reached out and tugged on Cloud's hand not giving him a moment to run away. And pulled him into a tight hug. Cloud stiffened for a few second but slowly relaxed into the embrace and hugged him back slightly. Aerith smiled and rushed over to the two, "Groups hug!" she said and hugged the two spiky haired males tightly.

She was giggling as she held the two in her arms, Cloud couldn't help it. It was as if her happiness was contagious and he gave a light chuckle before Sora joined in.

And Sora swore in his mind...he could hear Zack laughing whole hearty with them all.

* * *

Yes this took longer than expected....mostly cause I had writers block and wasn't sure how to write one of the main conflicts in the fanfic. This only one of many XD I hope you enjoyed it! Remember reviews mean love 3 ~ And please please check out my other fanfic called Threads that Binds Us, if I get reviews on that once I promise double chapters next time!

Love Sasuke Kouken


	9. Some truth

Thank you for those who have reviewed and have stuck with this story! It's means a lot to me ^^

I dedicate this chappy to you guys!

Chapter 9: Some truth

Song inspiration: Monster by Skillet

* * *

Tifa had managed to shoo the kids away, telling them go outside and play with some of their friends, she wasn't oblivious. She knew something was happening upstairs, if the loud voices and thumps were any give away. Once Denzel and Marlene were convinced that nothing was wrong she made her way to the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" came Sora's reply.

Tifa opened the door and her eyes grew wide, the room was a slight mess, Aerith was sitting on the bed with Sora and Cloud. The youngest in the group grinned sheepishly at her as he noticed her eyes scan the slightly damaged room.

"What...happened?" she asked as she moved closer she noticed some bruises on Cloud's neck though they were fading away slowly now.

Aerith bit her lower lip and looked to Sora and Zack, though she was the only one besides Sora who could see Zack at this point. The ex-SOLDIER in question shrugged his shoulders to show that it was up to Sora to tell Tifa. Zack slowly drifted off to where Cloud was sitting, he already knew where this conversation might turn to and it wasn't like Tifa could see him.

Sora sighed and looked up at Tifa, he didn't want to lie to her and he was an honest person by nature, he glanced over at Zack but he noticed that the older male was busy with leaning against Cloud. He shook his head but smiled before he turned back to look at Tifa.

"I...." he sighed,"I lost control over my anti-form again..."

Tifa's eyes grew wide, she looked towards Aerith and Cloud for conformation, Aerith nodded her head and Cloud gave her that looked. The fist fighter narrowed her eyes at the bruises on Cloud's neck, it was obvious what had happened now.

"Sora," she looked to the teen, "are you ok now? How did this happen?It had been so long since...."

Sora nodded his head, "I know but....I have no idea why it had happened, it was worse than before," he said and shivered, "If Z- if I hadn't broken through at the last second... it might have won over my body completely."

Sora sighed, he had almost said Zack, but he caught himself before he said his name, considering he already figured that Cloud would probably question him about what Anti-Sora had said. He didn't look forward to having that little conversation.

Zack had looked up when his name was almost spoken, but he relaxed and turned his attention back to Cloud. Although he knew the other couldn't see him, it didn't stop him fro trying. Zack brushed a few fingers against Cloud's skin where the bruises were, thanks to the mako they were slowly fading. Cloud shivered a little, he felt something touch his neck, almost like a breeze but the windows were closed.

The ravenette noticed this and grinned a little, he wrapped his arms around Cloud and nuzzled against his neck, bringing his lips to his neck licking it lightly. Cloud's eyes grew wide as he shivered noticeably and bit his lower lip to keep a moan in. What the heck was wrong with him?

"Cloud? Are you ok?" Tifa asked as she noticed the strange look on her childhood friend's face.

Both Sora and Aerith shared a knowing look but other than that they didn't say anything, both of them wondered if Zack was taking it too far. Sora was mostly worried because well, he wasn't sure how Cloud would react with finding out that Zack's been in his head for a long while now. Cloud looked up at Tifa and merely gave he a nod of his head, he didn't know why but he felt something stir inside him and did his best not to groan as unknowingly to him Zack nibbled on his neck.

"Ah....Sora,"Cloud managed to say, "I need to talk to you," he glanced at both Aerith and Tifa, "Alone."

Tifa frowned and placed her hands on her hips, "If you need to say something about what had happened I think we all should be told as well."

Sora bit his lower lip, he wasn't sure if he even had a saying in this, he knew exactly why Cloud wanted to talk to him and it was like Tifa would understand. At least not yet, he did like Tifa but somethings were just too complicated. He gave Aerith a pleading look and the brunette woman understood, she clasped her hand and reached for Tifa's.

"Come on Tifa, they kids are probably worried," she said sweety and tugged on her hand.

Tifa sighed and allowed Aerith to pull her out of the room, she'll find out sooner rather than the end. Aerith figured she could at least fill her dear friend in with some details, though she was going to leave out what Anti-Sora had said about Zack. That was a whole different kind of can of worms.

Once the door closed behing them silence fell down on Cloud, Sora and Zack who had finally stopped attacking Cloud's rather abused neck. Instead he settled with leaning his back against Cloud, it actually seemed to realize Cloud. Sora could feel his heart pounding slightly faster, he wasn't sure what was going come, he had a small idea but that didn't mean it was going to be pleasent.

Sora glanced over at Cloud, or at least it seemed like it, in truth he was looking at Zack for some support. Even though he knew Zack couldn't exactly do anything, considering he was pretty much a spirit. Zack noticed the glance and saw the worry in Sora's eyes, he understood why and chuckled a little. Sora frowned a little, he didn't see how this situation was funny, Zack merely shrugged his shoulders and grinned brightly. It was one his bright reassuring smiles, saying that everything would actually be alright.

**_"Don't sweat it Sora, Cloud isn't gonna bit your head off," Zack said and grinned, "It'll work out!"_**

**_Sora rolled his eyes but managed to smile a little, "I hope so, if not I'm holding you responsible."_**

**_Zack pouted, "Ouch! You're actually pretty mean aren't you?"_**

**_Sora rolled his eyes, "I never said I wasn't."_**

**_Zack nodded his head as he leaned against Cloud again, "Touche."_**

**_Sora grinned before he focused his attention Cloud again._**

The ex-Cadet looked at Sora, his mind running over to what Sora's Anti form had said, did it actually know where Zack was? Did that mean that Sora knew where Zack was? If he did....why hadn't he said anything? The thought of Sora keepign something so important to Cloud from him made his chest ache a little, and a sense of unpleasentness settled in his stomach. Sora wouldn't lie to him right?

"...Cloud?"Sora said as he reached over to touch his shoulder. Even Zack seemed to have a look of concern on his face.

Cloud flinched having been startled out of his train of thoughts, he looked over at Sora who looked worried. He relaxed a little which surprised him, but he felt warm and somewhat safe for some odd reason. If he had known that he was feeling this warmth and protectivness from Zack, who was leaning against him, he'd probably be shocked beyond belief.

Cloud blinked, "Sorry, I was thinking." he said in his usual monotone voice.

Sora nodded his head and smiled, "It's fine, don't worry about it!" he said in his usual cheerful tone of voice. "Actually...I was wondering," he paused, "What was it that you wanted to talk about?" Sora asked before he glanced over at Zack and than looked back at Cloud.

_**Here goes nothing...thought both Sora and Zack**_

Cloud looked at Sora again, "I wanted to ask you," he narrowed his eyes a little," What was that thing?" he asked.

He frowned a little at himself, he had asked the wrong question, well it wasn't the wrong question. But what he had planned in his mind was completely different from what had slipped through his lips. Even Zack looked curiously at Cloud, was his blonde avoiding the question or was he buying time?No, Zack thought, Cloud is actually worried about Sora he just hadn't noticed it.

Sora blinked not having expected that,"Ah...well actully I thought you knew, it's my darkness. My Anti-form, we called it Anti-Sora." he said. "It...he's been trying to win over me for a while now...he wants to take over my body and claim it as his own. He didn't use to bother me but as I got older he grew stronger and now it's come to be a problem."

Zack listened and frowned, so this Anti-thing was trying to take control? Now he understood why he was sent to keep it in check, if Roxas hadn't gotten Sora's body migth have become that thing's growled when he remembered it's words, like hell he'll let it make a puppet out of Sora or Cloud. If Anti-Sora wasn't inside of Sora he would had kicked it's sorry ass for harming Cloud.

Zack was brought out of his thoughts as he noticed that Cloud was talking this time, he chuckled at his own short attention span...at least he didn't have a short memory span or something along those lines.

Cloud looked at Sora, like he was looking at him for the first time again, did he forget that Sora had to deal with this sort of thing? Well, no he didn't forget, he knew about Anti-Sora but he figured that it wasn't a problem. But today proved it be otherwise.

"Sora...."Cloud frowned, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Sora shrugged his shoulders, he didn't need anyone's pity, he was almost twenty, and adult. Riku would laugh if he saw that Sora still had problems with doing things on his own, and Kairi would just shake her head and giggle.

"It's nothing I can't handle Cloud," Sora said and smiled brightly,"Besides! I've saved the worlds twice now, I think I can handle my little inner demon on my own."

Zack rolled his eyes and was running his hand through Cloud's hair, not that the latter noticed, lier....

Cloud arched and eyebrow, he shivered again, it felt like the wind was playing with his hair...what was wrong with him today? The blonde looked into Sora's violet-blue eyes, they were bright and a light of determination was in them.

"If you say so, but...if something like...today happens again don't hide it,"Cloud said, "You can tell me if you feel uncomfortable with telling Aerith or your other friends. It's not good to hold these type of things inside."

'Pfft, yeah Cloud...like I should be one to talk, I should take my own advice,' Cloud thought to himself.

Zack grinned and felt a swell of pride build up inside him as he heard Cloud speak such mature words. He couldn't help but smile fondly, 'Cloud has sure grown up...I remember when he was still a cadet following me around. He was so cute,' Zack thought as he leaned his head against Cloud's shoulder.

Sora smiled softly and nodded his head,"Ok, I'll remember that Cloud," he said.

Cloud nodded and returned the smile, he chew the inside of his cheek. The question was bothering him, and Sora could tell, even though Cloud was difficult sometimes. He was still slightly easy to read.

"Is there something else you wanted to ask?" Sora said, 'Here goes nothing.'

Cloud's mako blue eyes glowed, he looked at Sora and spoke, "I wanted to ask you about what Anti-Sora said."

Both Zack and Sora stiffened.

"I wanted to ask you if it's true, if he knew where Zack was," Cloud said as he eyes glowed dangerously and they narrowed slightly. "If your Anti-form knew where Zack was than..."

_Zack and Sora shared a look and Sora couldn't hepl but shiver at the look Cloud was giving him, and Zack hadn't seen that fire in Cloud's eyes in so long it was a little unnerving. _

"I wanted to ask you,"Cloud's said in a serious tone of voice that held a little bit of hope. "If you, Sora, know where Zack is..._"_

_Zack and Sora at that very moment were at a lost for words, what were they both to say? To do? What would Aerith tell them in a situation like this? What was Sora suppose to do?_

_All that Zack and Sora could think was....**Fucking shit**...._

_

* * *

And I end it there because I'm leaving the good part for next time! Anyway please review! Love ya!  
_


	10. We lie because we have to

Thank you for those who have reviewed and have stuck with this story! It's means a lot to me ^^

I dedicate this chappy to you guys!

Chapter 10: We lie, because we have to

* * *

_A young Sora stood there in the middle of the room, he would not let himself cry, but his bright blue eyes were starting to hurt. He felt so alone as he stood there, Kairi was not there to hold his hand and Riku was not there to rub his shoulder in a comforting manner._

_A six year old Sora could not help but feel a little embarrassed that he could not face this punishment on his own. He wanted to be brave even without Riku or Kairi there to support him, for crying out loud he was almost nine years old, he thought to himself._

_"Sora...."_

_The little brunette looked up, even though he would not let himself cry, his eyes glistened with unreleased tears. It caused his eyes to look even brighter than before, he nibbled on his lower lip, even at six he knew that tone of voice. That tone of voice that said 'You're in trouble'._

_It did nothing but cause a little sob to escape his mouth, No,he refused to cry just like that, Riku told him that boys don't cry. So, Sora refused to cry even if it hurt his eyes even more to do so. He stepped in front of his mother and father and looked up at them._

_His dad had a look of disappointment, and his mother looked a little annoyed but not angry, which was a good sign._

_"Y-yes?" he barely managed to mumbled since his throat tightened. _

_"Can you please tell us why you broke the bird bath out in the backyard?" his mother asked as she crossed her arms over her chest._

_Sora couldn't believe that he was going to get in trouble over a birdbath, but than again, it was given to them by his late grandmother. But....what happened wasn't his fault._

_"Mom, I-I didn't do it!"Sora said as he looked up at his parent's with pleading eyes. _

_It was true, he hadn't caused the silly birdbath to break, it was their next door neighbor's son that had done it. He was one of the kids that would always bully Sora and than get put in his place by either Sora, Riku, Kairi or a teacher. And this was the kid's revenge on Sora._

_His father shook his head, "Sora, birdbath's just don't break on their own, son."_

_Sora's eyes grew wide, "But I didn't! The kid next door-_

_"Sora!" his mother cried and frowned at her child, "Don't go blaming things on other people when you know it's you're own fault." she said. "That kid explained to us that he saw you do it."_

_Sora's eyes grew larger and looked at his father and than at his mother, they didn't believe believed that bully over him, it was than that Sora felt like crying and actually let a few tears slip through. _

_"Mommy, I didn't do it!" Soras cried again._

_His father sighed and shook his head again, that look of complete disappointment on his face caused a stinging pain in Sora's heart. He looked to his mother and her face held a sour express that ruined her beauty. _

_"Sora, I didn't teach you be a liar."_

_"B-but! I'm not lying, I'm not! I-_

_"Sora!" his mother yelled, "That's enough, I wasn't going to punish you but, I can't let you grow up to be a liar." she said. "You're grounded, Riku and Kairi can't come over and...you're birthday party is canceled. " she said though there as ting of regret as she looked on her child's face._

_Sora's bright blue eyes were covered in complete tears, he didn't stop the tears and he stepped away from his parents. _

_"I'm not a liar!" yelled the six-year-old Sora and rushed towards his bedroom. _

_Since than he swore to be an honest person, and to avoid lying at all cost. _

_It was a promise he made to himself._

_To not lie. _

* * *

"I wanted to ask you if it's true, if he knew where Zack was," Cloud said as he eyes glowed dangerously and they narrowed slightly. "If your Anti-form knew where Zack was than..."

_Zack and Sora shared a look and Sora couldn't help but shiver at the look Cloud was giving him, and Zack hadn't seen that fire in Cloud's eyes in so long it was a little unnerving. _

"I wanted to ask you,"Cloud's said in a serious tone of voice that held a little bit of hope. "If you, Sora, know where Zack is..._"_

_Zack and Sora at that very moment were at a lost for words, what were they both to say? To do? What would Aerith tell them in a situation like this? What was Sora suppose to do?_

_All that Zack and Sora could think was....**Fucking shit**_....

Sora gulped, he felt like the room temp had dropped a few degrees, he didn't know what to say at all. He looked to Zack who was looking just as uncomfortable as Sora felt, the First Class bit his lower lip and shook his head. He didn't know what to say either, and he didn't know how to avoid being discovered like this. It was far too early, to think their cover had been blown just because of an Anti-form.

Cloud narrowed his eyes at Sora, he watched the younger male as he shifted uncomfortable under his gaze. He noticed how Sora wouldn't look him in the eyes, and it unsettled him even more. Did Sora know something? Did....did Sora actually know something but didn't want to tell him?

_Is he...hiding something from me?_

_Sora bit his lower lip ...Zack...crap, Zack what do we do?_

**_....I don't know, but we can't tell him Sora...it's too soon...._**

_Sora looked up at Cloud, Zack...are you sure? He misses you I can see it..._

**_Zack clenched his fists and looked away, he knew Cloud missed him, hell, he missed him too. He missed holding Cloud, he missed being able to touch him, kiss him and all that mushy stuff. But, for some reason he felt that it was far too soon, and the shock might do more harm than good. _**

**_'I know Sora but...what will we do if he tell him? That we are sharing a body?If we wanted to do something it wouldn't be fair to you, to Cloud or to me....We have to wait till Minevra has completed my body...  
_**

_Sora sighed and ran his hand through his hair,'Than....what do you want to do?' he asked. _

_**Zack frowned, he was trying to come up with a plan, but the only way to get out it was to lie. Something that an honest person like Zack, hated to do. But in this situation there were not many options. 'We have to lie to him, I don't want to but...'**  
_

_Sora frowned, he hated lying, "...I know, it's the only way..."_

_**Zack looked at Sora, "I'll do it, if you want me to...'**_

_Sora shook his headm "Nah it's fine Zack, I can handle it.'_

"Sora?" Cloud called out to him again.

Sora looked deep in thought, his now violet-blue eyes looked lost like his was thinking to himself. Now that Cloud thought about it, there would be moments when Sora eyes would look more violet than blue, or more blue than violet. It was strange and sometimes Cloud couldn't help but stare at them, even though they brought painful an bittersweet memories.

Sora looked up and sighed, he knew what he was going to say and he knew he had to do it. Sora looked into Cloud's eyes and smiled sadly as he shook his head, "I'm sorry Cloud....I know what my Anti-Form said but...I don't know what he's talking about."

Cloud bit his lower lip as Sora continued.

"I'm sorry Cloud," Sora said, "But I don't know where Zack is."

Even though both Zack and Sora were ready for some extreme reaction from Cloud, they didn't expect what happened next.

Cloud's eyes dropped a little and the fire that had been behind that, which made him look younger, like the young Cadet he once was; completely disappeared. His mako blue eyes looked dull, and a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips, "Oh..." he said.

Sora bit his lower lip and looked at Zack, there was guilt in those violet eyes, Sora didn't need to read minds to know that Zack felt guilty for crushing Cloud's hopes like that.

Cloud looked up, and Sora shivered at the dull look on his face, it reminded him of the first time he had met him.

"It's fine Sora,"Cloud said, "I was just being stupid...Zack's dead after all, and it's not like...he is ever coming back."

Sora frowned, "Cloud...."

Cloud shook his head and stood up, "Nevermind, forget I asked....Tifa made breakfast. I'm going to go and take care of some deliveries...I'll see you later."

And with that Could walked out of Sora's room without sparing a single glance his way. The teen sighed and shook his head, he looked over at Zack about to tell him 'I told you so'. But he stopped himself, at that moment Sora could have sworn he had just seen Zack Fair, Ex-First Class SOLDIER, wip a few tears away.

* * *

Aerith didn't need to ask what had happened when Cloud walked out of Seventh Heaven, barely waving them a good bye before he left. She could hear the sound of the engine as he drove off, she could only imagine what they had talked about, but whatever it was, had upset Cloud again.

Tifa frowned, and looked up towards the stairs as Sora walked towards them,"What happened?" she asked the teen.

Sora smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing important, but he said he'll be making a few deliveries that he didn't do yesterday."

Tifa opened her mouth about to ask more, but than decided against it, "Hm...he did forget to do some...oh well, Sora you've got to help me around the bar today." she said.

Sora nodded, "Sure!"

He looked over at Aerith, and she had a knowing look on her face as she gazed at both Sora and Zack, she wanted to asked what had really happened. But the sad look on Zack's face was more than enough to tell her, she said and prayed to the Goddess that this ordeal will be over soon. Before either of them reach their breaking point.

* * *

The day had progressed fairly well, the bar was busy and normally Tifa would have her hands full. But both Sora and Aerith were helping her out today so it wasn't that much of a burden, thought she was still worried about Cloud she figured it wasn't any of her business. She had already learned to hard why, when she tried to pester him into telling her what was wrong....what she learned that day was that Hell hath no fury like an annoyed Cloud Strife.

But all was not well for her helpers, particularly one. Sora was frowned again, he wasn't annoyed, sure he was a little sad but what caused him to frown wasn't anything about himself.

Sora looked over his at Zack, the older was just sighing and leaning against the counter, it was like looking at a depressed puppy. Sora would practically picture Zack's tail completely curled up around hs leg, instead of wagging.

Zack's gloomy mood was finally starting to affect Sora around mid day, and by nightfall Sora was being a lot more sluggish than before. Tifa would remark on it, but Aerith would shoo her away, since she knew the real reason, but she wasn't able to do anything.

It was around 7 o'clock and Sora leaned against the counter beside Zack, he looked at him and Zack merely shrugged his shoulders. Trying not to roll his eyes he was about to speak when his phone started to ring, Zack perked up, he wondered if it was Cloud calling.

"Hello?" Sora answered.

Needless to say Zack was completely disappointed when he heard the voice over the receiver, and Sora didn't miss that look.

_'Hey, Sor-Sor,' came Reno's reply._

Sora grinned brightly, "Reno! Ah....what's up?" he said trying not to sound silly.

_Reno smirked and chuckled, 'Just wanted to see if you're gonna take me up on my offer and go out with me tonight?'_

Sora's eyes grew wide as he blushed, was Reno asking him out on a date!?

**_Zack rolled his eyes and snorted._**

"T-tonight?" Sora said, he was about to say yes when he stopped. He looked up at Zack and sighed. "I can't tonight, I'm actually busy for once."

_Reno chuckled, "Damn, first time I got turned down by such a hottie."_

Sora blushed and rolled his eyes, "I doubt it's the first time."

_"Ouch, you wound me so deeply Sor-Sor," Reno said before he chuckled._

Sora couldn't help but laugh a little, in truth he did want to go out with Reno tonight, but he had other plans in mind. ...And everyone thought Sora was the sweet, kind, non-plotting type of kid.

"But...I'll be free tomorrow, since it's Saturday." Sora said, hoping that Reno wouldn't think he was blowing him off. The last thing he wanted was for his chances with Reno to be shot down.

Reno hummed as he tapped his chin, though since he was on the phone Sora took this pause as a bad sign before Reno spoke.

_"Sure, I'll take you up on that cutie," Reno said, "I'll pick you up around 1, sound good?" Reno asked._

Sora was almost bouncing on the balls of his feet, "Yeah! I'll see you tomorrow!"

_Reno chuckled, "Alright Sor-sor, byes."_

And with that Sora hug up the phone and couldn't stop from grinning, he was sure his cheeks were going to become sore from smiling too much.

**_Hear that Zack? I've got a date with Reno tomorrow!"_**

**_....how thrilling..._**

Sora sighed and leaned against the wall, it seemed that no matter what he did Zack had been gloomy the whole time since Cloud left.

And Sora, had had enough of it.

Sora looked around for Aerith and spotted her within seconds, he walked over to her and tapped on her shoulder. Aerith smiled gently at him, "Yes? What's wrong Sora?"

Sora grinned sheepishly, "Um....I need to take care of somethings," he said and glanced over at Zack, "Can you tell Tifa I'm sorry?"

Aerith giggled, "It's fine Sora, I think Tifa will understand, " she said sighed as she over at her one time lover."I hope whatever you're going to do works Sora, I hate seeing them like that."

Sora nodded his head as he too looked at Zack, "Yeah,I hope so," he said before he waved goodbye to Aerith, "I'll see you tomorrow!" he said and walked up stairs.

Aerith blinked, "Tomorrow?"

* * *

**_Zack sighed as he sat on the bed, "What Sora?" he asked._**

Sora grinned as he crhanged his clothes, Zack wasn't even paying attention as he was laying on his back staring up at the ceiling. Sora sighed, a moopy Zack was almost as bad as dealing with a moopy Cloud, but Sora had a plan.

Sure they had lied to Zack, Sora said he didn't know where Zack was...but that didn't mean that Zack could go out and see Cloud. Sora had a plan, and he wasn't asking Zack for permission.

Sora stood in front of Zack, hands on his hips as he frowned, "Get up Zack, you're going out."

**_Zack blinked and sat up, finally noticing that Sora was wearing clothes that were too large for him to wear. And had a large grin on his face, Zack looked a little confused at what Sora had said, "...What?"_**

Sora rolled his eyes as he finished putting on the boots that Zack had gotten the day before, "I'm tired of seeing both you and Cloud like this, I've only known you for a short while but you're like a big brother to me and Cloud's like...a father figure? Nah, like an older brother too. You both are family and I hate seeing my family sad."

**_Zack tilted his head to the side in a questioning manner, "I still don't get what you're saying Sora?"_**

Sora smiled, "You're going to go see Cloud, and no buts about it!" he said as Zack opened his mouth to protest. "You both need it...otherwise...someone is going to reach their breaking point and break..."

**_Zack blinked, he could the determination in Sora's eyes,he couldn't help but smiled and nod. "But....what am I going to say to him?" he said. _**

_Sora grinned as his conciseness started to fade into Zack's "I'm sure you'll figure something out! Just remember, get me back home for my date with Reno!" Sora said._

Zack couldn't help but chuckle and closed his eyes as he felt himself slip into control of the body, he could feel it grow and mold to fit into his form. It wasn't as painful as the first opened his eyes slowly, as he stood up to his full hit. He couldn't help but grin at Sora's choice of clothing, it was the sleeveless blue shirt that hugged his figure, and the black cargo pants along with the combat boots.

'He really does put others before himself....the weirdo.'

Zack was suddenly full of energy, instead of taking the stairs he opened the window and jumped up, it wasn't like it was high up. And either way he landed on his feet perfectly, he would have to thank his SOLDIER training and mako enhancements for that.

"Now...if I was Cloud where would I be hiding," Zack side as he tapped his chin.

He frowned a little before he snapped his fingers, "Of course! It's obvious!" he said.

Zack looked outward, towards the direction he knew Cloud would be, sure it was probably not a turn on to go back where he had died. But for Cloud, Zack was willing to do anything.

"Well, I better not waste time," Zack said as he grinned and sprinted off towards that direction.

He didn't want to keep Cloud waiting.

* * *

Cloud shivered a he leaned against his bike, he had finished his work about an hour ago, but he didn't want to go back to Tifa's bar. He just couldn't...not after what had happened earlier that day, he just had to make a fool of himself. Besides he didn't want Sora's pity...

"Hmph....I'm so stupid," Cloud said as he chuckled darkly, he kicked a near by pebble as he leaned against the cool metale of the bike. "The dead don't come back to life...." he mumbled.

"The dead don't come back...." Cloud whispered as he wrapped his arms around himself, letting a few silent tears slip through.

Cloud was so caught up, that he didn't feel two arms snake around his waist, or the chin resting on his shoulder until the stranger spoke.

"You know...I beg to differ," Zack said.

Cloud's eyes shot open, he stiffened in Zack's hold as he pulled away nearly falling over his feet as he edged away from him. Zack tried not to flinch at the look of fear, shock, and confusion on Cloud's face. Zack stepped around his bike and tried to step closer to Cloud. But the blonde would have none of it as he took two steps back.

"Cloud," Zack said softly, "Cloud calm down it's me, Zack."

Cloud's mako blue eyes grew wide and shook his head, "No...it can't be...I saw you die." Cloud said in a shaky voice. "It's not possible...you're dead!"

"Cloud..."

"No! This must me some sort of trick! You're not real!" Cloud yelled and covered his ears with his hands as he shook his head. "You're not real! You're dead!"

Zack visibly flinched, this would be harder than he thought, he looked up again only to notice how close Cloud was to stepping over the edge.

"Cloud!"

"No, stay away from me!" Cloud yelled at the Zack-look-a-like as he took three steps back. All too late did he realized that his foot had stepped on the edge and he started to fall backwards, Zack cried out to him and rushed forward.

Cloud didn't even try to fight back as Zack pulled him forward and crashed against his chest as the taller man wrapped his arms around him in a protective manner. Cloud could hear the beating of his heart, it was strong and steady.

"Shit....Cloud, way to go and scare a guy," Zack said and gave a shaky laugh.

Cloud blinked and looked up at him, he felt real, he felt warm and comforting, if this was an illusion of his mind...it had never felt like this before. Cloud's eyes widen as Zack caressed his cheek, happy to see that the blonde didn't turn away from his touch.

"...Z-Zack?" Cloud whispered as he reached up and touched the scare on Zack's cheek.

"The one and only, baby," Zack said and grinned as he cupped Cloud's hand and gave it a soft kiss.

Cloud gasped as he felt those warm lips touch his skin, slowly but surely a smile graced his face and small tears started to run down his cheeks again. Only this time he was crying for a different reason, these weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of joy.

"Zack...Zack!"Cloud cried and sat up, throwing his arms around Zack's neck nuzzling against his cheek.

Zack chuckled and wrapped his arms securely around Cloud's frame, "I'm here Cloud....I'm here..."

**_And I swear, I won't be leaving you this time. _**

* * *

Ok ! Well see? I updated! Some sadness some happiness but let's see what comes next!

Thanks and review!!

Love ya!


	11. Touch me

"...Z-Zack?" Cloud whispered as he reached up and touched the scare on Zack's cheek.

"The one and only, baby," Zack said and grinned as he cupped Cloud's hand and gave it a soft kiss.

Cloud gasped as he felt those warm lips touch his skin, slowly but surely a smile graced his face and small tears started to run down his cheeks again. Only this time he was crying for a different reason, these weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of joy.

"Zack...Zack!" Cloud cried and sat up, throwing his arms around Zack's neck nuzzling against his cheek.

Zack chuckled and wrapped his arms securely around Cloud's frame; "I'm here Cloud.... I'm here..."

**And I swear I won't be leaving you this time.**

* * *

Sora sighed as he blocked whatever was to come out of his mind; he floated there in his mind. He couldn't help but smile, a while ago, he probably would have been completely jealous of Zack. He remembered the first time he had met Cloud, those cold blue eyes, yet they still had feeling even if the older tried not to show it. Even back than Cloud seemed hurt, broken even.

But time progressed, and during that time Sora spent a lot of it around Cloud, he tried to get to know him better. To try and understand him, sooner rather than later Sora had wiggled his way into Cloud's heart and life. The brunette smiled softly as his feet touched the ground, he remembered when he had kissed Cloud, and it was simple really. But Sora would never forget it, even if Cloud did…

* * *

_Sora sighed as he stared up at the sky, it was near the early morning, and he had just left Destiny Islands for the third time this week. Not that either of them seemed to mind they wanted some time alone for their relationship to grow. And Sora didn't hesitate to give them that space. _

_He smiled softly as he watched the clouds form little shapes, some looked like animals others reminded him of food. Speaking of which he hadn't gotten anything to eat, but than again he had just arrived in Midgar. Sora had forgotten to tell anyone that he was going to visit. And so he sat there at the edge of the cliff letting hid feet dangle as he sighed. _

_Sora glanced over to his side and frowned, it was that sword that bothered him, he had seen it before. Other than with Cloud, it was in his head, in his dreams and it unnerved him that he didn't understand why. What bothered him more was the conversation that he and Cloud had the last time Sora had shown up._

_"I wonder if…he thinks I'm crazy," Sora said out loud, as he spoke to the sky._

_"I probably would, I mean I don't even know you and yet…it's just weird," he said and frowned as he leaned against his hands. _

_"Who are you talking to?"_

_Sora looked up and smiled at Cloud and shook his head, "No one, mostly to myself."_

_Cloud nodded his head and sat beside him, he was surprised to see Sora here of all places. He wondered how long he would be staying this time; it seemed that the relationship between Riku and Kairi bothered Sora more than he let anyone else know. _

_"Sora…"_

_"They're really happy Cloud, is it stupid of me to feel…hurt?" Sora asked out of the blue as he leaned against Cloud's shoulder._

_The blonde didn't mind, but he wasn't exactly sure of how to answer Sora's question. He didn't have an answer himself; the most he could offer was a comforting embrace. Sora welcomed it and buried himself in Cloud's arms, he was surprised but didn't say anything. _

_"I don't think…it's stupid, you love her don't you? I think it's understandable," Cloud said as he tried to sound comforting. _

_Sora chuckled and snuggled against Cloud, "Yeah, I loved her but…I have put that behind me and move on." He said and looked up at Cloud._

_Cloud nodded his head in understanding he felt the gaze of those sky blue eyes and looked down with his own sapphire ones. Sora smiled and leaned in placing a soft and short kiss on Cloud's lips._

_Cloud's eyes widen at the kiss; Sora's lips were actually cold, not warm. But the coldness against his own warm lips was sweet and sent shivers down his spine as he closed his eyes. Sora took it as a sign and tilted his head to the side deepening the kiss a little as he wrapped his arms around his neck. _

_The blonde welcomed it, as he felt Sora's tongue brush against his lower lip he gladly opened his mouth and gasped when their tongues brushed against each other. Sora shivered and leaned forward, pressing Cloud against the ground, though he felt shy and didn't know if he was going anything wrong. Cloud ran his hands through Sora's spiky hair and moaned when the brunette pulled away and began to nibble at the sensitive spot on his neck._

_"Ngh…Zack…" Cloud moaned._

_Sora's eyes snapped open, he wanted to pull away and yell at Cloud that he wasn't Zack. It's Sora! Sora! But he didn't because he bit down on Cloud's neck, a little harsher than he had intended. _

_Cloud moaned again this time he mumbled Sora's name, this soothed Sora a little and returned to attacking Cloud's soft warm red lips. The blonde purred as he rocked his hips against Sora's, slipping his hand under the younger's shirt and flipping their positions. _

_The brunette gasped at the contact but moved his hips against Cloud's in a silent rhythm, the blonde moaned as he pressed his clothed erection against Sora's. He smirked when he heard Sora moan and respond by pressing back, he didn't want to stop. Sora groaned he wondered if Cloud was thinking about him or was he thinking about Zack?_

_The keyblade master felt like crying but he didn't, he was in too much pleasure to do so. But he wondered, if he did tell Cloud how he felt would it always be like this? Will Sora always lose to Zack? The answer was given when Sora nipped at Cloud's neck and he gasped Zack's name. _

_'I…have to stop…'_

_Groaning in protest Sora opened his eyes and looked at Cloud, "C-cloud, we have to…stop." He managed to say before he moaned. _

_Cloud let go of Sora's ear, which he was playing with, he blinked and looked down at the body under him. The lustful haze slowly disappeared and his mako blue eyes widen when he realized what he was doing and with who._

_Cloud slowly got off of the panting Sora, whose face was flushed as he looked away from Cloud. The blonde felt a little guilty, but the brunette looked at him and forced a smile to reassure Cloud. _

_Funny, Sora had turned to Cloud form comfort and now Sora was trying to comfort Cloud. _

_The blonde stood up and turned away from Sora, not sure about what to say or do. Had he just crossed a line that he couldn't turn back from? Why was he using …Sora like this? Why was he so stupid?_

_He stiffened when he felt a hand tug on his, he looked up and notice Sora was gesturing towards Midgar._

_"We should probably go bug Tifa, she'll get worried if you don't turn up," Sora said and winked as he held onto Cloud's hand._

_Cloud merely smiled a little and nodded his head as he followed after Sora, neither of them said a word but it was a comfortable silence. _  
_Sora sighed; he couldn't have Cloud…because Cloud wasn't his to have._

_But he would always have this memory_

* * *

"Are you thinking about that again?" asked Roxas as he appeared next to Sora, sitting next to him.

Sora blinked but nodded his head at what Roxas asked, "Yeah, ...it's an important memory to me Roxas."

The blonde sighed and shook his head, "You still like him, don't you?"

Sora smiled sadly as he brought his legs up, resting his head on his knees, "Hmm...probably."

Roxas frowned and leaned against Sora, back to back, "Then why are going to go out with Reno? And why are you helping Zack?"

Sora sighed and bumped his head against Roxas's, "Because...Cloud and Zack belong together, just like how Riku and Kairi fit each other. "

Roxas frowned, "That doesn't answer my question, why?"

Sora chewed on the inside of his cheek, before he chuckled which surprised Roxas a little bit.

"May be...I'm just a hopeless romantic?"

Roxas smiled and shook his head, "You're stupid, you know that?"

Sora grinned, "I'll take that as a compliment. "

* * *

They stared at each other, neither saying a word, but words weren't need right now, they could come later. What Cloud need was reassurance, to know that this wasn't fake. He needed to feel him, his skin, his heartbeat, everything.

Zack kissed Cloud's neck, it was a smooth as he remembered it, Cloud shivered and wrapped his arms around his neck. They pressed their bodies together, it surprised Cloud how well their bodies fit each other, he missed having Zack around him this so much.

The Ex-Soldier captured his lips, not spare anytime with asking for permission as he slipped his tongue into Cloud's mouth feeling the warm cavern enclose it. Cloud moaned softly into the kiss as he tongue tantively reached out and brushed against Zack's; Cloud shivered at the contact.

Their tongues caressed against each other, pressing and rubbing, a silenct dance in their mouths. Zack slipped his hand under Cloud's shirt, feeling the smooth muscular bodt under his finger tips as he other hand worked ot get the buckles off.

The blonde moaned a little loudly as Zack pinched one of his nipples, playing with it between his finger tips. Cloud arched his back as the older man undid the zipper to his shirt, the cold night air brushing against his warm skin.

"Ngh...Z-zack!" Cloud moaned loudly as Zack left his bruised lips to suckle on one of his nipples as the other was played by his fingers.

Zack shivered when Cloud call his name as he held his nipple between his teeth, his left hand slipping into Cloud's already unzipped pants. Cloud moaned louder as he leaned against his bike for support and tugged on Zack's soft yet spiky black grasped Cloud's erection in his hand and teased the slit with his thumb as little before letting it go. Cloud voiced his protest with a groan and a sharp tug on his hair, Zack hissed a little. He let get of Cloud's nippled and settle for kissing and nipping at his soft smooth neck, Cloud moaned not even noticing Zack slipping his pants down till he felt the cold air.

The ex-Soldier smirked as he felt Cloud's member twitch against his stomach, his own shirt had been discarded a while again. He could feel the pre-cum smudge against his toned stomach, it was warm and yet a little cold. Zack groaned as he cupped Cloud's erection, earning a soft moan from the blond. He had a plan.

He began to pump his member, making Cloud breathless, he was panting and grasping as his shoulders a little. Zack gather enough pre-cum and smothered it on his fingers, pulling away from Cloud's neck and kissed him on the lips to distract him. Cloud was going to ask why he stopped but his mouth was closed by a passionate kiss and he wrapped his arms around his neck.

Zack smirked as his left hand cupped Cloud's ass, as he slipped his tongue into Cloud's mouth, he soon found what he was looking for. Smirking he teasingly touched the tight little entrance, he felt Cloud stiffen at this but he reassured him with even more kissed as he wrapped his arm around his waist.

In one smooth motion Zack slipped a single finger into Cloud, the ex-Cadet broke the kiss as he moaned; he dug his nails into Zack's shoulders. Zack gasp softly as he slipped another finger inside, his shiver at how warm and tight Cloud felt. Cloud was panting as Zack moved his two fingers in and out of his blonde lover, before add the third and final finger.

Cloud's eyes grew wide as he threw his head back in a loud moan, as Zack hit his prostate. The older smirked, but he too was panting softly as he buried his face into Cloud's soft blonde hair. They started at a slow pace, but not Zack was thrust his fingers in and out of Cloud, as he kept hearing the yougner's loud moans and whimpers.

"Ah!...Ngh, Zack!" Cloud gasped as he arched his back.

Oh Gaia, how long has it been? It's been too long since Cloud felt the touches of a lover, the touches of Zack's hand and oh shiva, his fingers!

"Ngh! Z-z-zack," he moaned loudly.

Cloud was so close he could feel it, Zack's fingers kept jabbing mercilessly at his prostate hitting it everytime they moved inside of him, going deeper and deeper. Cloud could only imagen what it would feel like of Zack...oh shiva if Zack was inside of him.

Zack shivered as he thrust his fingers inside of Cloud one last time when Cloud moaned loudly arching his back as he came all over their stomachs. The older groaned loudly as he felt his pants sticky with his own release, seeing Cloud like this...after being dead for so long had taken its toll on him.

Zack slipped his fingers out as Cloud collaped on top of him, still gasping for breath they held each other; not caring for the mess that they might need to clean up soon. Cloud hummed softly and nuzzled against Zack's cheek, he knew this was real, he wasn't dreaming any of this up. Zack was really there with him.

"I love you...so much," Cloud managed to whisper as he blushed brightly.

Zack smiled as he held him tightly kissing Cloud's temple, "I know, I love you too, Cloud."

For once, Cloud felt completely and utterly, complete....

* * *

Ah! Don't kill me! Happy Easter? Please review!


End file.
